One-Shot Legacy
by WhoTower
Summary: A series of one shots of the stories Dark Legacy and Dark Legacy 2: Umbral Visions created by Dardarax.
1. Taking The Hard Road

Author's Note: (Read Dark Legacy to Dark Legacy 2: Umbral Visions Chapter 26 to understand what is going on.)

Summary: Igneous is struggling to help Savron. His worry may take the best of him.

The purple dragon scratched the bedroom walls, his screaming incomprehensible. The red dragon winced at the sound of cutting wood and looked at the door to see that nobody had come in. Nobody must have heard the scratching. He watched him do this for the past three months and his scales crawled at the way the purple dragon yelled.

He asked, "Are you okay, Savron?"

Savron snarled, pounding against the floor. "No, I'm not okay! That bitch Tirren gets to prance about all day out in the sun and I'm stuck here. It's fucking bullshit!"

Igneous flinched when he said those curse words. He tensed up, keeping an eye on him. His eyes sagged and he felt his body stumble about the room. The stone floor felt cold beneath his paws, but he was pretty sure that he could collapse on them and not feel a thing next morning. He stood up all last night trying to figure out how to help Savron. None of the books helped in that either.

The purple dragon stopped his pounding, but he still had that snarl, "Hey, Iggy, are you okay?"

"Fine, fine." Igneous mumbled. His eyes closed themselves for a minute, before they snapped wide open. He shook himself, offering his best grin, "See? Nothing to worry about."

Savron glared at him, his snarl turning to a frown. "I don't need you to watch me."

Igneous's eyes widened and said, "No, no, I'm good. Everything's alright." He got up. "See, I can still do stuff." He stumbled a bit back onto his hide.

"You're a terrible liar, Igneous." Savron shook his head, "How long did you sleep last night?"

"Long?"

There was a pause. That certainly answered his question. He said, "Go home."

Igneous blinked, standing up. "What?"

"I said, go home." Savron replied, matching his gaze. "You need to sleep and I'm not going to watch my best friend kill himself because of me."

"Absolutely not!" Igneous glared, growling now. Savron told him to do a lot of stuff, but he can't just leave when he needed him most.

"Are you really not going to go?" When he nodded, Savron sighed, "Sorry for doing this."

The latter blended with the shadows and sped towards the door to open it. He used his gust to get behind Igneous, and blew him out using his wind element. The wind slammed the door shut before the red dragon could react and he heard a click from the other side.

He snarled, got back up, and knocked against the door over and over. "You let me in right now, Savron!"

He kept on knocking, but never heard a response. His knocks grew less frequent until he huffed, stopping his attempts. He didn't need to rest, Savron was just in an angry mood. He let out deep breath. He took a step away and he felt his body weighing him down. He headed to the cafeteria, hoping to grab a bite to eat. Maybe that will clear his thoughts.

The temple was longer than he remembered, or he was slower than he thought. He took a few steps and sometimes his paws would not respond. He almost tripped at times because of that. He kept glancing at Savron's door behind him. Maybe he should wait. Savron will realize what he's done and will let him in if he just waited.

Then a light blue dragon walked into him, "Sorry, sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going. Wait a minute, Igneous?"

Igneous turned to face him, "Hey, Sleet. I didn't know you were still around." He yawned, "What's up?"

"What's up? You look like you haven't slept in weeks!" Sleet said, noticing the bags under his eyes. He grabbed his wrist. "I know a place where you can rest. Follow me."

Igneous pulled his wrist back and said, "I'm fine, I'm really fine. I just need to grab some food and I'll be good to go."

Sleet frowned. "Food for resting? Um, Igneous, I don't think that's what eating does."

"Well, at least I can have more energy." Igneous turned to walk away.

Sleet grabbed his shoulder, which made him freeze and his eyes widened. "No, you need to rest. I know what it's like to stay awake all night. You need to follow me."

"No, wait, I'm okay!" Igneous said, as Sleet pulled him away. He wanted to push his feet to the ground, but it resulted in a little noise. He sighed, walking beside him. He isn't going anywhere any time soon.

Sleet shook his head, "You're the opposite of okay. I know what you're doing and Savron's going to be fine on his own."

"But,"

"But nothing." Sleet said, glaring at him, "If you have faith in Savron, you should leave him alone for at least a few hours. Savron may not be stable right now, but I don't think he would do anything too drastic without you."

Igneous gritted his teeth, remembering the antics of the purple when he was younger. Savron would run around, hide away from his parents, and go off on crazy adventures. He nearly got bruises, injured, scarred, or even killed if he wasn't around. Igneous winced, remembering all those close calls.

Sleet stopped glaring and sighed when he saw Igneous looking to the ground. "I didn't mean to leave him alone, Igneous. You need to take care of yourself, too."

Igneous paused, sighed, and nodded. Sleet beamed and lead the way. Savron didn't need someone who could barely move. He needed someone to be there to turn to when things get rough. Igneous was too tired to argue, anyways.

They arrived to Sleet's dorm. Igneous headed in, his eyes widened when he saw a black dragon with blue markings standing there, and froze where he stood. The black dragon's eyes widened, too, and he said, "What is he doing here?"

Igneous flinched, heading towards the door. "Maybe I should go. Now doesn't seem like the best time."

"Don't go anywhere." Sleet told him and turned to the black dragon. "Vash, he needs help sleeping. I'm sorry, I know this is supposed to be personal, but he really needs it."

Vash turned to look at Igneous, his eyes narrowing and searching his tired features. "Yeah, you definitely look tired. I'm surprised you're still standing."

Igneous shook his head and turned to door. "I need to go check on Savron. I can sleep later."

Vash snorted, grabbing him, and pushed him on the bed. Igneous groaned, feeling Sleet's comfy sheets, and rested his head on the pillow. He lifted a limb, but it collapsed on the bed. The warmth felt nice against his red scales. He closed his eyes.

Vash and Sleet stared. They didn't speak, watching him for any movement. Then he groaned. "This isn't working."

Vash shook his head, "I thought you would've collapsed the moment you hit the bed. Here, let me try something."

He began to hum.

Igneous's body relaxed. His eyes blinked over and over until they closed. These months felt like the longest it had ever been. His body ached from overuse. A little rest couldn't hurt. Then, he began to snore.

He moved an arm, feeling the comfy sheets again. He opened his eyes and rubbed them when everything was a blur. The sunlight flew through the windows. He got off the bed and took a look around. Books were scattered across the floor and papers crumpled all over the table. Igneous saw that Vash and Sleet were snoring right beside each other, hugging each other close. He smiled at the sight.

He moved to get off the bed and stepped on the floor. The sleeping black dragon must have heard his footsteps, as he shook his head awake and saw Igneous heading out the door. His face flushed red and he yelled, "Don't tell anyone!"

Igneous froze, also blushing. He was a few feet from the door, but he lowered his paw to the ground. He said, "I won't, I won't! It's just you and Sleet." Vash's face turned to a dark shade of red, "I didn't know that you were a thing, you know."

"What gave it away?"

Igneous rolled his eyes, gesturing to the whole room, and said, "The messy room or you two cuddling close to each other. Both are dead giveaways. I'm oblivious, not dense, Vash."

Vash shook his head. He grabbed Sleet around his shoulder and put him on his bed. He sighed when he saw the messy room. "Could you help clean up?"

Igneous glanced at the bed, turned back to him, and sighed. "Sure thing, let's get this over with."

"Thanks." Vash said. He picked up a book and placed it back on the table.

Igneous and Vash left the room once they cleaned up everything and put all the stuff back where they belonged. There was nobody in the halls or classrooms, which made Igneous relax. He didn't want to deal with Tirren. He frowned. At least, not yet.

They made a few steps, before Vash said, "Are you worried? It's a weekend, so you won't see Tirren or Lyrith anytime soon."

Igneous knew that, but his shoulders began to relax. It had been quite awhile since he had last went around the temple like this. He didn't see the judging, pitying eyes of all the dragons around him, some whispering on what happened to him and a few others saying that Tirren dumped him and was hanging out with Lyrith.

He gritted his teeth, his eyes turning to the ground. He won't say that he didn't deserve it. It was all well deserved.

Vash saw the look and said, "Sorry, sorry, sensitive topic. How about we fly away from the city a bit and clear our heads."

"Really? Into the forest?"

"Hey, anywhere is better than here, right?"

Igneous sighed, taking a last glance around, "Yeah, I would think so." He lead the way, "Come on, I know a shortcut."

They headed out of the temple and out in to the city. They saw several dragons running around and a few moles offering a trade. Normal stuff in such a big city. Igneous headed down the main road to the giant gate that lead into the city. A little further and he would reach it. Then Igneous paused, as he heard a voice:

"Can you believe that Savron guy?"

He tensed up and hid around an alleyway, while Vash followed him and gave him a frown. The black dragon asked, "What is it?"

Igneous shushed him, looked around the corner, and saw a grey dragon and an ice dragon. The two of them were talking out in the open. They seemed familiar to him. He can't place why.

"After everything he did to Miranda, I can't believe he treated us like that."

Igneous blinked. The girl Savron was with before the incident. Igneous shivered, remembering the attack on the temple. Ferans came to invade and everyone at the temple had to defend against wave after wave of them. There were close calls and a casualty. Igneous shivered at the last thought. Of course that one casualty had to be someone Savron was close to, or at least seemed close to. Maybe that's why he came close to the edge.

Vash must have also heard it, as he shivered, too, and he wore a large frown. He still kept his gaze steady on them and listened closely.

"It's unheard of that a purple dragon could lose a life, especially a dying one near him." The grey dragonness said, shaking her head, "He couldn't even arrive at her own funeral. Kind of pathetic."

Igneous bit back a growl. Savron avoided everyone for several days after the attack. He always blamed himself, saying that he could have saved her if he was a little faster. Igneous had been the only one he would listen or talk to. He would have to spend days after days of Savron talking about how he should have been a better hero. The latter stayed in his room, beating himself up over it.

It took him about three months to gather the courage to leave the room and face the world head on. Igneous didn't find it that surprising that he couldn't make it to the funeral. Savron had to watch someone die on his claws without anyone to blame but himself. It would have been too soon to go to a funeral after something that traumatizing happened.

"And did you see the way he reacted to us?" The ice dragonness said, "He looked all crazy like and his scales turned pitch black. It isn't that surprising that they keep an animal like that locked up."

The grey one nodded, "I'm only surprised that they didn't do that at the start of it."

Vash snarled, his eyes narrowing to them. He said, "Igneous, don't listen to them. I'll go talk some sense into them." He looked around and saw that the red dragon was leaving the alleyway. "Igneous?"

He followed the red dragon who left the outer walls of the city, through the main two giant wooden doors, and into the forest. They arrived a bit deeper into the forest. The light coming from the glowing mushrooms. Then Igneous stopped beside a large tree.

Vash took a seat beside him, "Are you okay? You kind of walked out on me back there."

Igneous blinked, his eyes widening when he saw Vash sitting beside him. He said, "Sorry, sorry. It's just, I need time to think."

Vash glanced at the tree and saw three initials carved in there. I, S, and T. Within some of the initials, a few bits of wood grew back, but they were still distinguishable. "Is one of the initials yours, Igneous?"

"We did it on one of our adventures." Igneous replied. He sighed, shaking his head, "We heard that trees last a long time and we wanted to put our initials on the biggest tree out here. Of course, we didn't find that one, but this tree was a bit taller than all the others."

Vash frowned, "I know this is a sensitive topic, but how's Savron?"

Igneous kept his eyes on the initials. Every day Savron seemed to be getting worse and worse, screaming at the top of his lungs. He flinched when he remembered that and then replied. "I don't really know." His mouth curving down to a frown, revealing a bit of his gritted teeth. "It seems no matter how hard I want to help, he keeps pushing me back. Everything I do seems to set him off further and further."

"Igneous."

"It sucks." Igneous replied, kicking a nearby stone that rolled to a tree, "All I want to do is help him, tell him that everything will be fine. It's just very hard to do so. When you don't believe it yourself."

He slumped down, sitting down on the ground, and turned his head away. Vash sighed, taking a seat beside him, and said, "Well, Igneous, all you have to do it is be patient."

Igneous turned to him, frowning, "Patient?"

"Savron, doesn't want to talk to anyone right now. He wants to be left alone. I know it's hard to wait, to not know the answers as soon as you need them."

Igneous nodded. "It's frustrating! Every moment that I'm not doing something, is a moment that Savron is going to get even more mad. I need to do something, help him somehow. He just needs someone."

Vash replied, "Yes, of course he needs someone, but you need to take it easy. You need to slow down."

"Slow down?" Igneous asked. He shook his head, "How would that help? I just need to do something."

He growled, shaking his head, "I can help him. I just don't know how."

Vash turned to him, smiling, "What do you want, Igneous?"

Igneous's eyes widened and asked, "How is that important?"

"It's just, all I've heard from you has been about Savron, nothing about yourself. I feel like you would be responsible to the choices you make."

"How I'm feeling isn't important right now. Savron's the one who needs help."

Vash shook his head, "That doesn't help anybody, Igneous. It's how you feel that will get you through life. It's what you think is right that will help you solve any situation. What's most important is how you feel."

Igneous turned to him and gave him a long stare. He didn't see any malicious smile, or condescending eyes. Everybody thought of him as an idiot, but the longer he looked at Vash, he saw the warm smile and gentle eyes. He sighed, saying:

"I want everybody to be friends again. I know that I messed up with Tirren. There's no second chance for me." His mouth tugged up to a small, bitter smile. "The rumors I've heard from Savron about Lyrith and Tirren tore me to bits. It's stupid to think I have a chance with her after all the stupid stuff I pulled."

"Not that stupid," Vash mumbled, not loud enough for him to hear.

"But, still." He continued, "Everything is happening too fast. Nothing makes sense to me anymore. Savron turned into a..." He paused, gulped, and continued, "a kind of monster. Tirren hates my guts and everybody's against him now. It shouldn't be like this, but it is."

Vash remained silent for a moment. He watched, as the red dragon curled up against the tree, his eyes turning to the ground. Igneous laid close to the tree with the initials. It was a small comfort before all of this happened.

Then, Vash sighed, taking a seat beside him, "Igneous, life isn't simple. The choices you make are yours and yours alone. You stuck with Savron because you truly believed that he can change back to his old self. If you believe in Savron, you should trust in him and that he could make it through this."

"But, I'm trying to do that!"

Igneous shut his mouth after that. He had yelled at the only dragon willing to listen to his problems. No wonder everybody had left him, he kept speaking without thinking, like a complete idiot. He looked up

Vash still wore his warm smile. "Nobody said this was going to be simple, Igneous. The fact that you're still trying to make a difference and help Savron speaks more about you than your other actions does. All you need to do is take care of yourself and think about others."

Igneous sighed, frowning, "This is going to be harder than I thought."

"What isn't?" Vash chuckled. They sat there in silence.

Igneous leaned back against the tree, lying on Vash's arm for support. Through all the chaos, the shattering of the group, and the insanity of his best friend, he felt his body relax in the quiet. It felt nice having somebody to talk to, somebody to speak to about this kind of thing.

Then, through the leaves, the sun began to set. Igneous got up from Vash's shoulder and said, "Can we please not tell anyone about this? Everybody thinks I'm stupid enough as it is."

Vash nodded, grinning, "As long as you don't say anything about Sleet and I."

"Sure."

They headed out of the forest to the city. Most of the dragons seemed to be retiring to their home and some of the moles burrowed back underground. The dragons who talked about Savron weren't there in the main street anymore.

Then after a few steps, Igneous shook his head.

Vash saw that and asked, "What is it?"

"It's hard for me to believe that someone still looks out for Savron and I after everything we did. We did a lot of stupid stuff. Nobody will come near us or talk to us. I won't say that I blame them, though."

"Well, Igneous. The road to forgiveness isn't easy. All you need to do is accept that you made a mistake and keep on trying to fix it. It may take months or even years. But, if you are truly sorry, it can wait."

"I've heard a bit of what happened with you and Lyrith around the school." Igneous sighed, frowning, "Do you think that Lyrith could ever forgive you?"

Vash paused. He frowned.

Igneous's eyes widened, shaking his head, "Wait, no! Sorry, it just slipped out of my mouth!"

"No, you shared what you think, it's only fair." Vash replied, wearing a faint smile.

"It really isn't. If you don't want to talk about it, don't."

"If I don't talk about it now, when will I?" Vash sighed, pausing a minute, and said, "I really don't think that he will ever forgive me. I broke one of the rules of being a dream dragon and I'm lucky to escape with just a punch. I truly am sorry, but that really doesn't mean anything. I have to hope for the best and keep pushing on."

Igneous chuckled, "I asked for a short answer. Not an essay, Vash."

Vash flushed, "Sorry, I just get carried away."

"Stop apologizing, I'm just teasing. Thanks for putting up with my rambling."

Vash's flushed faded and a grin replaced it. "Thanks for putting up with my senseless nonsense."

"Not really nonsense. But, listening to us ramble must be annoying."

"Ah, well, nobody said it's going to be fun."

Igneous turned to him with a grin, "It never is."

Vash chuckled and shook his head, wearing a grin. They arrived at the temple and made it to the males' corridor. When they arrived at one of the doors, Igneous stopped and said, "See ya, Vash."

"Good luck, Igneous." Vash said, as he began to head back down the corridor, "I know it seems impossible, but I think you could make it through this."

"Think?"

"You know what I mean!"

Igneous watched him leave until he entered Sleet's room. He looked back up at the door and pushed on the handle. He could save Savron. It isn't going to be easy or fun. This is probably going to be the hardest thing he had ever done. Then again, nothing is ever easy.

He opened the door and walked in.

Author's Notes:

Well, I made fanfiction out of fanfiction. Dark Legacy is own by none other than Dardarax. Please, read his book. It's really good! (I also want someone to talk with about it.)

His characters:

Savron

Igneous

Vash

Sleet

Believe it or not, those two dragonesses are also his characters. They're from chapter fourteen of Dark Legacy 2: Umbral Visions.

Head Canon Trivia: I do think that Igneous could be great friends with Vash. Vash has a younger sister named Danrah and an even younger sister named Falwee. He must know how troublesome it must be to watch over someone.


	2. Nervous Scars

(Read chapter 38 or 46 of Dark Legacy 2: Umbral Visions)

Summary: Savron tries to recover. Luckily, he has somebody who can help him do it.

The wind dragon shivered, as he waited outside the door. His scales crawled at the thought of entering. He wanted to turn and walk away but he stood his ground. He reached for the knob to open the door and saw a purple dragon sitting in the middle of the room. He waited by the door.

The purple figure sat between the pieces of shattered trophies, he put them together with glue, and when the pieces fell to the floor, he groaned. The gold piece rolled behind him and he turned to reach for it. He froze when he saw a grey dragon standing at the door.

He said, "Typhous? I didn't expect you to come here." His eyes still kept to the trophy in front of you, "What's up?"

Typhous winced at the look. "Um, yeah, I just came to check on you, Savron."

"Thanks, Ty, but I don't think I need anybody to watch me." Savron said.

Typhous watched him fix it for a minute. He turned to the walls and saw that he had already fixed six trophies and a jar filled with a weird sparkling dust. The bed still didn't have a blanket. The mat on the floor was still covered in pieces along with a few globs of glue.

Then, Typhous said, "When was the last time you went out?"

"Um, what?"

"When was the last time you left your room?"

Savron clicked his tongue and wore a wide grin. "Every school day, Typhous. It's not like I have a choice, you know."

"You're put in separate classes, Savron." Typhous mumbled.

"Well, I can't say that I blame them."

Typhous's eyes went wide and shook his head, "Sav, you shouldn't be put in separate classes because of that."

Savron frowned, "I'm surprised they didn't do something worse. After all that crazy shit I've done."

"You weren't crazy! The voice did all that, not you!"

Savron glared at him and stood up. "I should've told someone at the start. The insane things that voice made me do after that was because I didn't say anything!"

Typhous snorted, glaring back at him, "You were scared! It forced you into a corner! You told me before that the voice changed the way you saw a situation. It changed what you heard and how you perceive things. It knew how you would react. It manipulated your feelings and used it against you. You never had a choice."

"Typhous, it still doesn't change the fact that everyone saw me do those things," Savron sighed, "Besides, even if the voice did force me to do all that stuff, everyone would still hate me. So, I think it's best for me to stay here and lie low."

"That's it, huh? You're going to stay in this room and rot until your old."

"That's the plan." Savron said, going back to sit.

His eyes widened when Typhous stood between him and his trophy. The grey dragon growled, "Well, I'm not going anywhere until you leave this room."

"Fine, okay. What do you suggest?"

Typhous asked, "What, that's it? Okay?"

"You're not the one who made a mistake and I won't waste an opportunity to make a friend again. Who knows, maybe this will be fun." Savron said, winking.

Typhous smiled, too. This was the Savron he knew. Maybe they can start hanging out and have fun adventure after a little while. He still needed a plan to get Savron out of here. Typhous frowned. Now, that's going to be difficult.

Savron saw the frown and asked, "Um, dude? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Typhous waved claw, looking away, "I got it! How about we walk around town? Maybe greet some dragons who know you."

"Sure, what about my parents?"

Typhous frowned and said, "I'll go talk to them."

"Wait, no! They'll probably think I manipulated you to do it or something dumb like that."

Typhous rolled his eyes, smiling, "You're not that good at convincing dragons, Savron. Trust me, I'll convince them."

"Okay, don't be a dick, but also, thank you."

Typhous left the room and headed to the main hall. Many dragons gave him pitying glances when they saw him leave the room, probably thinking that Savron hurt him in a way. He bit back a snarl, kept his eyes straight, and headed to the training grounds. He spotted two dragons. A large purple dragon and a large black dragon.

They both fought against several dummies. The purple dragon pulled down a lever and made more appear. The black dragon slashed them all up. She hit them hard enough for them to be flying towards a wall. Her knees were tense and she growled.

He went up to them, "Excuse me, Spyro," The purple dragon turned to him with an exhausted smile, "and Cynder," The black dragon turned, glaring, but she eased her look when she saw who it was.

Cynder said, "Yes, what is it, Typhous?"

"I want to talk to you about Savron."

Spyro glared at him, which shocked him the most. "Savron is doing his best to recover from the ordeal and we'll make sure that he doesn't hurt anyone. He's within our care and we'll make sure he won't hurt anyone."

"What, no? I wanted to ask about something different."

Spyro's narrowed eyes closed shut, and he sighed, "Sorry, usually when dragons come and ask that, they usually want to know whether Savron's kept in a cell or not."

Typhous frowned, as he saw the legendary purple sitting down and sighing. Cynder came to Spyro's side and nuzzled his cheek, while he gave her a grateful smile. Typhous had never considered how affected they were. He always avoided them, afraid about how angry they were with Savron. Then, he realized that Spyro and Cynder were parents first, heroes second. It made him smile and he watched them nuzzle for a few moment and separate.

Then, Cynder raised her head, "Then what were you going to ask, Typhous?"

Typhous said, "I want to take Savron around the town."

He saw their eyes grow wide.

"Don't worry, don't worry! I'll keep an eye on him. I won't let him out of my sight! I just think he would be much better if he was out. He would go talk to others."

Spyro shook his head, "Typhous, if he doesn't want to leave his room, let him stay. He needs time alone and to think if he's ready to face others."

Typhous headed towards the door. That plan flew out the window. He had to find some other way to get Savron out of his room.

"I say let him go."

Everyone turned to Cynder with eyes wide open. She rolled her eyes and said, "He needs to be with good friends. Dragons who trust him and if Typhous here wants to hang out with Savron after everything, then he's a good dragon in my book."

"You can't be serious, Cynder." Spyro said, "Savron needs time to recover."

"Stop coddling him, Spy. He has been in his room for three months and barely talked to anyone. I want my son to have a better life, not one similar to mine," Spyro winced, but she ignored that and turned to Typhous, "Typhous, you have my permission to take Savron through the city."

Spyro stared at her for a moment, before shaking his head, "Well, if Cynder feels confident, so should I. You also have my permission."

Typhous nodded, smiling once more, and headed to the door. He had the widest grin ever. There still seems to be hope that dragons still cared for Savron. He only needs to give Savron a little push in the right direction.

Typhous made it to Savron's room, pushed open the door, and saw the purple dragon fixing his trophy again. He said, "Hey, you can leave if I keep an eye on you."

Savron jumped, his eyes growing wide. He caught the trophy in the air and glared at Typhous, "You almost made me destroy that trophy!"

"You can fix it later. Come on, we can go outside and explore the city again."

Savron let out a small sigh, grinned, and said, "Finally. Come on, let's go."

They left the corridor, out of the temple, and into the city. The city's walls still stood tall and wide, surrounding the center city. The grass grew around the large buildings and the clean concrete glowed underneath the sun. Water flowed through the sides of the street.

Savron took the lead, saying, "I know a few dragons around here. They seem like they'll still trust me, despite what they might have heard."

Typhous hesitated, but then smiled when he saw the wide grin on the purple's face, "Okay, let's head there."

Savron took a turn into a dark alleyway. Typhous hesitated, but when he saw Savron's claw beckoning him to follow, he went in. There was barely any light. Trash filled the dumpsters nearby and the floor was filled with grey puddles. The walls stood close together. Savron had to squeeze between the dumpsters and the wall and he kept moving through the alleyway until he stopped at a door. He went in.

Typhous paused. He could hear the sounds of laughing and music playing from the inside. This seemed like a place that the old Savron would enjoy. Still, he had to make sure Savron was safe and stable. He didn't need the stress of another disaster happening. He opened the door and went in.

The smell of alcohol hung in the air. There were different dragons sitting and laughing along with each other. There were a few green couches on separate sides of each tables and stools along a long wooden table. He saw Savron sitting on one of the stools and took a seat beside him.

"Really, a bar? Already?"

Savron chuckled, "I said I knew a couple of dragons. I didn't say that it was going to be a healthy place."

A dark blue dragon came to them from across the table. He had a red scar across his left green eye and sharp teeth. He saw Savron, grinned, and said, "Hey, Savron! Nice to see friendly face around here."

"Nice to see you, too, scar-eye."

The blue dragon growled, slamming a paw on the table. "What did you call me?"

Savron grinned, "Scar-eye, tough guy. A little insecure about it?"

Typhous shook in his chair, his eyes wide and switching between the two of them. Everyone at the bar gone silent and watched the display. The music turned silent, as the yellow dragon stopped playing the piano with her claws.

Then the blue dragon rolled his eyes, "At least, I'm not a little purple grape who needs his parents to cater him."

Laughter from everyone filled Typhous's ears and they returned to their usual conversations. Savron fell off his seat and began laughing, too. He got off the ground and turned to the bartender, "Still haven't lost your touch, old geezer."

"I'm actually losing a bit of sense for this gig, it must be age." The bartender winked, "Maybe, I'll pass this bar off to you when I die."

Savron shook his head, "So, never?"

"You got that right!"

Then the bartender noticed the nervous grey dragon, shaking in his seat, "Who's the kid? Your new boyfriend?"

"What?" Typhous's face turned red.

"Chill, dude," Savron told Typhous and turned to the bartender, "We were just hanging out and such. It's his first time here."

"First time?" Then the yellow dragon who played the piano sat beside them, "Savron, I didn't know you brought guests here?"

Savron rolled his eyes, "This was my first time bringing one. Besides, I don't want you manipulating everyone I bring here, Telia."

Telia eyes went wide, putting a claw to her chest, and frowned, "Do you really not trust me?"

Savron saw Typhous wince and said, "Don't worry, she's like this all the time. You'll get used to it. She usually over exaggerates everything."

"You'll get used to me being insulted and saddened? You're a monster, Sav, a monster."

"See."

"Well, I remember that one time when we got drunk. You took my claw and proclaimed your undying love for me."

"That was one time!" Savron yelled.

The bartender chuckled, "Okay, no more bickering you two. Now, Savron, what do you want? A beer, alcohol, or something really heavy."

Savron shook his head, "Nothing like that, I just came here to relax. A glass of water would be nice. I just want to be away from the judging eyes of everyone."

Telia rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I've heard the rumors. The word around Warfang says you went insane and ran off. It took all of my willpower to stop myself from pickpocketing every last one who said that."

"Must have been a lot of will power." Savron mumbled.

"I know right! All of them, gone. Now, I have no way to track them and steal their stuff!" Telia yelled.

Savron replied, "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure that you'll find them again."

"Yeah, I would! You, Sav, a monster. Unbelievable." Telia saw him drink water, "What happened? You're not getting drunk like you usually do. You're drinking some really weak stuff."

"It's been a rough few months." Savron replied, taking another sip.

Telia rolled her eyes, grabbing her drink and put it close to him, "That's why you need some of the good stuff."

"No!" Typhous pushed the bottle back to her, while she glared back at him, "Savron needs to rest and relax. He doesn't need to get drunk right now."

Telia glared at him, "What are you, the guards? He has the right to drink when he wants to."

Typhous shook his head, glaring, too, "Well, I'm supposed to watch over him. I'm also allowed to stop him if he decides to get intoxicated."

Savron replied, "Hey! I'm allowed to get drunk if I want to."

"Yeah, what are you some kind of guardian?" Then Telia's eyes widened and she wore a wide grin, "Wait a minute, wait a minute, you go with Savron on his adventures, right?"

"Um, yeah?"

Telia gasped, "You're the guardian dragon that Savron spoke so highly of!"

Typhous turned to Savron, who waved his claws in the air and shaking his head. The grey dragon ignored him and asked her, "What do you mean by that?"

"Wow, where do I begin?" Telia replied, while Savron groaned and hid his head between his claws. She paused, taking a deep breath, and continued, "Well, when Savron and I first met. We were drinking a few bottles of alcohol, you know, the usual. I find his company a little more enjoyable compared to the other dragons who entered this bar.

The bartender snorted, "Those who enter this bar have good taste. You just don't know a good dragon when you see one."

"Anyways," Telia continued, "Savron told me that he did a little adventuring and I asked him what kind. He told me all kinds of adventures, some mundane and others that seemed impossible for someone his age. If it was a lie or not, I found myself interested."

Typhous grinned to Savron, but frowned when he saw Savron's face still in his claws and turning his head away. Typhous turned his head back to the story, listening in on the details.

Telia chuckled at the sight and said, "One story kept coming back and back. It seemed so boring compared to the rest of his adventures but he seemed to think it was the best one he had ever done. It was about his one battle against a bunch of frogweeds. He let his guard down for one moment and he found himself unconscious on the floor. He had no chance of survival."

She took a long pause and continued, "Until a brave wind dragon came and saved his life. He destroyed all the remaining frogweed. Savron described that scene as heroic and amazing. A wind dragon coming to save his life, standing over him like a knight in shining armor. It was almost like a dream come true for him. I mean, in a way he described it. He was so stunned that he could almost faint!"

Savron growled, "I was so weak that I almost collapsed."

"Same difference." Telia replied. She chuckled, as she watched the purple shake his head.

"Forget it, maybe I do want some of that hard stuff."

Typhous smirked, "'A knight in shining armor'? Really?"

Savron groaned and yelled, "I didn't say it like that!"

"He said it exactly like that," Telia added. She chuckled, ordered another glass of alcohol, and drank it all.

Savron shook his head, "Never should've came here at all,"

Typhous sat silent. He didn't realize how much that one moment meant to Savron. It slipped his mind, as soon as it was over. It seemed like such a little thing to think about. He frowned, looking at the flushing Savron.

The bartender whispered to him, "Are you really the kid that saved Savron?"

"Um, yeah?" Typhous replied. He saw that Savron and Telia were distracted, winking at each other after every other sentence.

"What really happened in the forest?"

"Well, Savron let his guard down for a moment and I jumped in saving his life. Nothing special."

"Nothing special? Sounds a bit special when you save another life."

"Yeah, but I know Savron would do the same for me." Typhous said. He smiled to Savron, "He's always been there for us. I just wanted to do the same."

The bartender chuckled, leaning against the back wall. His green eyes watched him, looked him up and down, and said, "I can see why Savron likes you."

Typhous's eyes widened. Savron appreciates him and spoke about it with others. What other stories did he tell? There were many stories that Savron told, but for him to cling on to one sounded important. Typhous smiled, thinking about how he was the hero of the story.

He took a swig of water, saying, "Thanks for telling me."

"You didn't hear it from me, okay?" The bartender winked.

"Sure, not at all." Typhous replied. He took a long look at the arguing two across from him.

Then Savron let out a loud groan and said, "Come on, Ty. Let's go."

Telia snickered, "You're just angry because you know it's true."

Typhous blinked, paused, and said, "Oh, okay, we're leaving?"

"Wait just a minute." Telia said, grabbed onto Savron's shoulder, "I want to say something to him."

Typhous stopped himself, leaned against a table, and kept his eyes on them.

Telia rolled her eyes and told him, "Alone, please?"

Typhous stood still.

Savron sighed, giving him a grin, "Just a moment. If I don't come out soon, you can break everything in this room to find me."

"I don't consent to that!" The bartender yelled.

Typhous waited, giving one last glance at the group of dragons, and sighed, "Okay, okay, but if he's a little tipsy, I'm after you, missy," He told Telia.

Telia replied, "Fine, fine. Go." Typhous left and she turned to Savron, "I thought you said that he wasn't a guard?"

"He isn't." Savron replied. "So, what did you want to tell me?"

"Take care of yourself."

Savron blinked and smiled, "Wow, I didn't know you cared."

Telia snorted, "I don't. I just hate seeing you like this. You're beating yourself over something that you had little control of. I hate seeing you depressed and it makes me depressed. It's stupid, but I don't want to have a drinking partner that wants to be moody all the time."

"I'm fine, Telia. I would hate to see my drinking partner depressed, too." Savron said.

Telia grinned. "Good, now go to Typhous and tell him that you want to marry him."

"Heh, not happening." Savron said, getting off his chair and heading for the door.

"Seduce him first, I've heard everyone likes that!"

Savron snickered, "I'll think about it."

He closed the bar door behind him and saw Typhous waiting beside the orange stone wall. He said, "Sorry for keeping you waiting, buddy. It was a long talk."

"About what?"

Savron rolled his eyes, "It's Telia being Telia as usual. It's not that important."

"Oh, okay then. What do you want to do?"

"I just want to look at one more place. It's already getting dark."

Typhous nodded and said, "Okay, just one more."

Savron lead the way through the city. Many dragons backed away from him, and a few of them snarled as he got close. Typhous remained silent, but sent a glare at every dragon who threatened Savron. He straightened his back and he stood beside Savron, stepping in front of others who got near.

Savron frowned, continued his pace, and asked, "Um, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?" Typhous asked.

Savron shook his head, "They're not going to pummel me, Ty."

Typhous stopped in his steps, but soon caught up. He paused when he heard his nickname uttered for the first time in months. He shook his head and frowned, "Still, nobody should treat you like this."

Savron sighed, saying, "I know that. I really can't blame them."

He saw Typhous opening his mouth and added, "Please, it's fine. We're almost there, anyways."

They made it to the temple. It stood as tall as ever. The orange tinted windows built in the walls. The solid orange bricked stones which held the whole structure together. They flew up the walls of the temple and stood on top of the building. Typhous found a grey mat on the floor, which had a blanket and a pillow on top of it. He found a few books on adventures and a telescope on the side of it.

He said, "Neat setup you have up here."

"It's the coolest setup. I used to come up here all the time when I need to be alone."

Typhous frowned, "Then, why bring me here? It seems like such a private place."

"Not that private. Anybody could find this place if they flew up, but nobody did, Probably because it seems so boring to fly so high. Besides, I trust you. After all, if I can't trust my hero, who can I trust?"

"I didn't really do much, Sav. Lyrith had the plan to come save you, Igneous was the one who helped when you needed it most, and everybody else stopped the voice in a way. All I did was get in everybody's way."

Typhous looked away from Savron, frowning. His body trembled when he thought of the time Savron yelled at him. He ran and hid away in the storage room. The snarling teeth of Savron made him grit his teeth. He ran, when he should've stayed. All the time Savron was hurting and what did he do? He left him until the very last moment.

Then Savron sighed, "Ty, do you actually think that?" Typhous nodded, his head still turned away. "My memory isn't that clear yet. It makes it very hard to think about what happened. I do remember one memory where you yelled at me."

"Yeah, I did do that." Typhous said. He frowned. Was that supposed to make him feel better?

"You still cared about me. I yelled and threatened you, but you wouldn't back down. Why?"

Typhous didn't speak for a few moments. He sighed, making a small smile, "You were my friend. I didn't want to stop trying to help, because, I knew, you would do the same for me."

Savron grinned, "You're a great friend, Ty. Someone I truly don't deserve. You can't be replaced by Lyrith, Tirren, Sleet, or even Igneous. So, yeah, thank you."

Typhous grinned, "You could have at least made a long speech for me."

Savron snorted, "Now, that will take a while."

The sun began to set. They turned their attention lowering sun. Typhous saw the grin on Savron's face and smiled. He leaned onto his shoulder. Savron's eyes widened when he saw Typhous's head on his shoulder but he grinned and held him closer. These few months wouldn't be so bad with Typhous here.

Author's notes: Not much to say here besides that I found this rather fun to do. If you think of them as friends, great. If you think of them as something more than that's fine with me. I just did this for fun.

Dardarax's Characters:

Typhous

Savron

My Characters:

The bartender

Telia


	3. One Day

(Read Umbral Visions 2: Chapter 29)

The purple dragon moved through the streets of the broken city. The once huge temple that stood in the city, now in complete ruins. Not a sound but his faint footsteps could be heard. Ash and smoke could be found everywhere and the once magnificent tall buildings had been turned to rubble. He trudged forward, past the destruction of this once majestic city.

Then out from the ruins came a green dragon. Scars covered most of her body and her blue eyes narrowed when she saw the wandering purple. She said, "Are you proud of yourself, Savron?"

The purple dragon moved past Tirren. He kept his gaze on the fallen city around him. Not a voice could be heard.

"Warfang is dead because of you!" Tirren screamed. Savron stopped, "All those innocent lives lost because you couldn't even help yourself!"

Savron shook his head, "No, it isn't. There could still be a few left."

Tirren snorted, "Why does that matter to you? It's still a dead city, no matter how many survivors you find. I'm just surprised you killed your parents."

Savron turned away from her and headed off further in the city. He kept finding more and more rubble. Nothing but dust. He moved forward and found himself moving slower after each step.

Then a small noise reached his ears.

His head perked up and he ran as fast as he could to the noise. He ran under fractured open doors, jumped over rubble, and landed when he got near.

He stopped. Two squirrels were helping each other out from a large piece of concrete. When they saw the larger dragon, they ran further into the city. Savron didn't say a word and turned and walked away. Then he heard a faint chuckle.

"Poor Savron. Do you still think that there may be more survivors?"

Savron kept moving forward. His mouth tilted down wards. He found that the more he searched, the more empty the place seemed. The grey clouds blocked the sky above and a few rays of light revealed how ruined the city was around him. Claw marks were found on the stone concrete that still stood.

He turned his head away.

"You know, Savron. Once a purple dragon wants to destroy an entire city, all that's left is pure destruction. It's the joy of being a purple; destroy whatever isn't necessary." The voice answered.

Savron sped up his pace. He moved through the city faster than ever. His eyes searching what's left of the ruined city. He wanted to find one, just one dragon.

"Pity, you really do think there could be a few left. Truly, you don't even know a quarter of what you can do."

Then a strong gust blew Savron to the floor. He got up as soon as he hit the ground. His body tensed. He narrowed his eyes as he saw a darker version of himself levitating among the ruins of the city. The dark version had pitch black scales and had eyes of pure white. He had a wide, never fading grin and his mouth produced dark electricity.

Savron shivered, still standing strong, and barred his teeth.

"Oh, please," The voice said. "Do you still think you can win? This is you, this your true potential, Savron. Embrace it."

Savron never let up his gaze. He kept watch on his dark counterpart and never moved from his spot.

The dark dragon moved fast, his paws taking a heavy swing to him. Savron moved under his paws and delivered a quick counter punch. The punch sent the dark figure a few feet away, landing a few times on the grey stone floor, before he got up, still wearing his grin.

Savron's eyes widened, but he soon returned to his proper posture. One punch wouldn't do a monster like that in. He took a few steps back.

Then the black creature opened his maw. Shards of stone came out in a flurry. Savron ducked, moved side to side, but a few shards scraped a wound on his legs, chest, and cheeks. Blood trickled down his whole body. He flinched at the dense smell of blood in the air.

A puddle of blood flowed through his claws and over the ground. Then a black dragon stood over him, raising a claw with sharp steel. He struck him.

Savron gasped. His eyes wide. Then everything faded to black.

His eyes flew open. He laid on his blue bed. The purple blanket fell on the floor within the bedroom. His books laid scattered and trophies scattered across the floor. He took in larger breaths than usual before his breathing returned to normal.

He moved out of bed and looked around the room. Everything seemed to be as the way it used to be. Then the voice said:

"Having fun, Savron?"

The purple looked around the room. He went to his desk and grabbed a book. He began to read.

"Don't be like that. We can still have fun here, you and I."

Savron kept his gaze straight to the book and gritted his teeth. The sun was already setting and the city below appeared to be empty. The most beneficial thing here was that he could still enjoy the experience of watching the city flourish. Everything fell silent.

The voice said, "Fine, be that way. How about we show you to an old friend?"

A grey dragon appeared from thin air, white light fading from his paws to his head. He had a yellow scarf around his neck and he wore the widest smirk. He took a step towards the desk.

Savron dropped his book, "Typhous?"

Typhous took a step forward, which made Savron get off his chair and take another step back. The grey dragon shoved him against the wall and he gasped at how tight Typhous's paws held his arms. The impact made little noise. Savron shook his arms to break free, but that made Typhous tighten his grip.

The latter still had his grin, "Please, Savron. As if you're strong enough to break free now."

Savron kept pulling and pushing his arm and managed to say, "Like, I'd ever be afraid of an illusion."

"Illusion? Savron, please. Dragons change over time, you of all dragons should know that."

Savron turned his head away, gritting his teeth. Tirren left him to die, never coming back to check on him or to see if he was alright. He remembered how the group fell apart. How everybody never came to see each other again. If the illusion had one thing right, it was that dragons do change.

Savron replied, "How about you learn to back off before I actually hurt you."

"Hurt me? You can't be serious." Typhous said, licking his cheek. Savron pulled away and growled, "After all, I do own you. You don't have any value or worth, but I just like to see you struggle, to see you think you have a chance to break free."

Savron said nothing. His body went still. The world grew darker until Typhous was the only thing that he could see. The latter pushed him down, "We're going to have fun, whether you like it or not."

Then the door to the room clicked open.

Savron kept his gaze on the grey dragon. The darkness began to flicker out between pitch black and his well lit room. A red dragon came in from the door and he came to him with slow steps. Typhous seemed to fading out as well. Then the red dragon stood over where Typhous used to be standing and asked, "Sav, are you okay? Can you speak?"

Savron shook off the cold feeling of Typhous's, no, the illusion's paws and mumbled, "Igneous?"

The red dragon nodded. He took a seat beside the trembling purple and rubbed his back. They both sat in silence. Then Savron's trembling stopped and his breathing returned to a normal pace. He said, "Thanks, bud. I just need to relax for a while."

"Do you want me to get you something?"

"Yeah, can you get me something to eat?"

Igneous headed out, "Sure, I'll be back soon."

Savron leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

Igneous headed out of the room. Two large dragons stood near the door, a purple dragon and a black dragon. The purple dragon saw Igneous and asked, "Is Savron okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine," Igneous mumbled. He looked around, "I need to go to the cafeteria."

The black dragon stepped in front of him, "Igneous, this is serious. We need to know if he's fine or not."

"I know that, it's that he's just in a very bad spot right now. I need to go find him something to eat."

The purple dragon said, "You go to the cafeteria. Cynder and I will stay here and keep an eye on him while you're gone."

Igneous ran, "I'll be back soon."

The large black dragonness turned to the purple dragon, "What do you think we should do, Spyro?"

"I honestly don't know. I just hope that Igneous knows what he's doing."

Within the bedroom, the voice watched Savron laying against the wall. The latter began to form a grin on his face and he stood right back up. He made his way all the way back to the table. He put up the chair, took a book, and sat down. He leaned on it, making the chair stand on three legs, and his wide smirk didn't go away.

The voice growled at the sight. A minute ago the purple was struggling for a small inch of sanity, but now, he seemed to be relaxing. The voice had to ruin it. It attempted to create an illusion of Igneous, but as soon as he did, it disappeared. It began forming and disappearing again and again, and no matter how much power the voice put in it, it just didn't form.

After a couple of recreations, the illusion of the red dragon shattered to shards and the voice felt his energy drain. It stopped its attempts and took a minute to rest. The power of the purple knew no bounds, knowingly or unknowingly.

The voice growled, asking, "How are you still fine?"

"What do you mean?" Savron asked.

"You were on the brink of insanity a few moments ago. Now, it's like nothing ever happened! What did you do?"

"Like I'd ever tell you."

"So, you do know."

Savron leaned back on his chair and turned back to the book. His mouth didn't move and his eyes followed each line.

The voice shook his head, growling at the empty response. He still had to know one thing. He created an illusion of a green dragon. The dragon sat across the room from Savron and kept her eyes on him. She asked, "Hey, Savron. Long time, no see."

Savron kept his eyes on the book, "Yeah, whatever, Tirren. What do you want?"

The illusion watched as the purple dragon flipped the page and said, "Typical, useless as ever I see."

Savron put down on the table and glared at her, "I was just having a nice evening until you came."

"Nice evening? I suppose every purple enjoys the death of millions."

Savron gritted his teeth, "That wasn't me."

"Really? I'm pretty sure you made all those terrible death threats before. Who knows, maybe you actually went through with it."

"Everybody knows how it feels like when you want to kill someone. Many dragons don't actually follow through with it." Savron replied. His body tensed up, a few flames leaving his mouth.

"Don't you want to kill me right now? You already hate me so much. Come on, Savron. Show me how a true purple takes control." 

Savron paused. His body tightened until all his joints were rigid. Tirren stood there, as she gave him a wide grin and stood still. There were no other witnesses. Savron opened his maw.

"No."

Tirren asked "What?"

"I said, no. This isn't what I want."

The voice whispered into Savron's ear, "But it is! Think about it, Tirren gone from your entire life. She won't bother you and it will show all other dragons the power of a purple dragon."

"Well, I don't want to do that! If you're telling me to do it, it's probably bad. It's hard to remember morals with you here." Savron replied. He shook his head, "If you want me, you're going to have to try harder than that."

The voice vanished.

Igneous entered the room, a tray filled with steak on his back. He saw Savron standing up with a snarl and went up to him, "Woah, what happened?"

Savron sat back down, "Just got a little shocked. Nothing to worry about."

Igneous stared at him for a moment. He sighed, "Usually, when dragons say nothing to worry about, there is something that happened."

"Look, Igneous, I'm fine." Savron said. "Thanks for asking anyways."

"No problem." Igneous placed the steak on the table. "I still brought that steak."

"Thanks, I just need to chill for a bit." Savron took a seat and began eating, "Dang, you're mom knows how to cook!"

Igneous chuckled, "Swallow, Sav." 

"I knew that." Savron said. He gulped down the food from his mouth, "It's been so long since I had real food, unlike the slop I get fed daily."

"Slop? You're being fed the same thing you would if you weren't grounded."

Savron blinked. He turned to Igneous and stared for a few good seconds, "Are you sure? I was pretty sure some sloppy goop was what I ate for the past few days."

"Really? Cause that's what you look like."

"Shut up, Igneous. That was not even funny." Savron said. He rolled his eyes.

Igneous asked, "What? I didn't say anything."

They stood silent. Savron hung his head, groaning, as he knew it was the voice playing tricks on him. He should've known that Igneous would never say anything like that. He saw the sun setting and the birds flying away. This made things a lot more harder than they're going to be.

Then Igneous sat down, "Okay, whatever, I'm still going to sit here until you feel better."

"Relax, I do feel better, at least better than I was before."

"Good, so that means you have no problems with me sitting here?"

Savron paused for a moment, staring at him. He shrugged, "Okay, fine, you can sit here. Just don't complain if something odd happens."

Igneous went to the treasure chest and found a small book for them to look at. Savron found pictures of them drawn on the book. The designs looked real enough for them to be moments of their childhood. They had been isolated in the forest for so long that it felt nice to sit back and enjoy some old memories.

Cynder paced out of the room, pausing to hear if Savron yelled, and continued her pace after hearing nothing. Spyro watched her go left and right before he shook his head, "Okay, okay, I really can't take this. Cynder, will you please stop pacing?"

"Can't take it? How do you think I feel. My son is in there and we don't know whether he is suffering or just hates us." Cynder continued her pacing.

Spyro went in front of her, which stopped her pacing, and said, "He doesn't hate you. He just needs time alone and to think things through."

"We've gave him time alone, but he seems to be pushing us away no matter what we do."

Spyro didn't speak for a minute. He saw Cynder glancing at the door from time to time during their conversation and neither of them knew how to fix this. He said, "We'll see him one more time, and if he pushes us away, we'll give him a few more days. It might take a few days but it's worth it, right?"

Cynder replied, "Right."

The more she noticed how he seemed to be shaking in his spot, the more she realized that they needed each other. They needed one another to help Savron.

"Okay, Spyro. We'll do it." Cynder said. "Let's go in slow to not scare him or shock him."

They slid open the door.

"Wow, Iggy, you just face planted when you tried to fly at first."

Igneous put down the book and replied, "At least, I didn't think that flying could happen without wings."

Savron chuckled, "Blame the fairies. They used magic and didn't tell me how they flew. Their wings weren't flapping either!"

He turned around when the door creaked open. His parents stood at the door way. Nobody said a word, as the two of them stared. Cynder saw the scrap book on the floor and turned up to Savron. The latter shook his head, "What do you two want?"

Cynder turned her head away and took a step to leave. Spyro said, "Are you looking at old photos?"

"It's the only thing I can look at besides the window." Savron turned his gaze back to the book, "It's not much, but it's something."

"Can we look at the book together?" Spyro asked, "Just this once. We'll all go through it together and we'll leave you alone for the day."

Savron froze. The offer alone made him look at them. Cynder gave a glance at Spyro and saw him smile. She smiled a little as well. Their smiles alone made Savron ease his body. He opened his maw a bit, but closed them after.

The voice wasn't in the back of his mind and sending chills down his spine. Another illusion to trick him once more.

Then Igneous said, "Just this once, Sav. If they won't keep their promise, I'll lead them out."

Savron replied, "Fine, this once. We'll look at it just this once."

Spyro and Cynder took a seat on the opposite side of the book. Igneous took a seat beside Savron and they opened the book together. Pictures of Savron and Igneous's childhood were on each page. Savron pointed at one page with a smirk, "Remember that time Cynder tried to learn how to cook? The whole forest almost burned to the ground."

"Hey, I had it under control!" Cynder replied.

Spyro said, "Yeah, after I extinguished most of the fire with my water element. We spent most of the day cleaning pans and pots."

"I didn't." Igneous said.

"Yeah, you ditched us last second. Really smart, Igneous." Savron mumbled.

A few more pages flipped on the book and it landed on a picture of Spyro sparring with Savron and Igneous. The three of them were fighting in various poses. Savro pointed at one picture where he dodged a lightning bolt from Spyro and said, "Ever learned to take it easy, dad?"

"Well, I got to prepare you, Sav. None of your enemies are going to take it easy on you." Spyro replied.

Igneous pointed at a picture where he used all his elements at once and said, "I'm pretty sure our enemies isn't this powerful."

"It's best be prepared, Igneous." Cynder told him. She snickered when the two young dragons groaned.

The sun began to set on the horizon and Spyro turned to the others. He closed the book and beckoned Cynder to the door, "Thanks for sharing this with us. Let's go, Cynder."

They headed to the door. Once they were near the door, Savron said, "Wait, can you sleep here. Just for one night."

Spyro and Cynder turned to him, their eyes wide. He rolled his eyes and continued, "Just this once. I'm only curious on what's going on outside or if you have any exciting stories. That's it. Nothing more, nothing less."

He laid down on the bed.

Igneous waved his tail, whispering to his parents, "Relax. He's still your son."

Cynder nodded first, then Spyro second. They headed to the bed and sat beside the bed. Spyro opened up a tale:

"Their was once a great dragon who roamed the earth, exploring the many caves and forests he could find."

Savron heard this tale before. He knew all the words and everything that happened. The story still comforted him, being all familiar and what not. He found himself closing his eyes and drifting to sleep. If the voice continued to destroy whatever precious moment he had left, he hoped this wouldn't be one of them.

His dreams were wracked with nightmares.

Dardarax's Characters:

Savron

Igneous

Tirren

Typhous

Activision Characters:

Spyro

Cynder


	4. Building Bridges

Jabs were heard all around the training room. The green dragon stood alone in the training room, as she was busy punching the dummies into the ground. She punched faster than the dummy could stand. Her blue eyes narrowed and she kept her claws firm to ground after each punch.

Then, a red dragon opened the doors to the training room. He saw the green dragon fighting a training dummy and said, "Hey, Tirren. Still training, huh?"

"What do you want, Igneous?" Tirren still kept her gaze on the dummy, "I'm kind of busy fighting here."

She let out a strong punch and the dummy cracked and disappeared, "See what you did? Now, I'm going to have to walk to the lever and pull it."

Igneous took a step to the lever, "I can pull it and leave. It's no big deal."

Tirren said, "You know what, I'm actually kind of tired. Why did you come here, anyways?"

Igneous paused for a moment. He straightened his posture and said, "Tirren, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today? I know it seems out of the blue. I just wanted to talk. Like before."

Tirren glanced at the door and saw that nobody else was coming in. She looked to see Igneous's eyes staring right back at her. They looked at each other in silence. The cold air hung between them as the morning breeze flew through the window. Neither of them moved an inch.

Igneous said, "It's fine, Tirren. Maybe another time."

Tirren got up and replied, "Actually, yeah, that sounds good. Maybe it'll be fun."

"I really hope so," Igneous headed out the door, "Come on, I know a place where we can hang out."

They left the training room and outside of the temple. They made it to a small stand beside the flowing waters of the city. Young dragons tackled each other to the ground, then chased the others around them. Igneous went to the small stand and wrapped his tail around two ice creams.

Tirren took a seat on a steel table, which held a colorful umbrella over it, and watched the children run all over the place. Igneous handed her an ice cream and took a seat beside her.

Tirren looked at the ice cream and said, "Ice cream? Really, Igneous?"

Igneous replied, "Hey, if you don't like it, I can take it for myself."

Tirren took a lick at her vanilla ice cream, "No, I think I'm going to keep it. It'd be rude of me to deny a gift."

"What ever you say, Tirren."

Tirren glanced over at Igneous. The latter watched the kids tag each other and run through the empty square. His eyes kept on them, chuckling whenever one of them fell to the ground. Then one of the kids accidentally knocked him over and his ice cream cracked on the ground.

Tirren and all the other kids froze.

Igneous saw the ice cream on the floor and he turned to the kids who were backing up. He went up to the kid that bumped him and when they were a feet apart, he poked the young one and whispered, "Tag, you're it."

He took off running down the street. All the children blinked. They stared after him and their smiles grew back on their face. They chased after him. Igneous appeared to be huffing after a few feet and slowed down a bit.

They tackled him down and he fell and said, "Tirren! Help! This was a big mistake!"

Tirren turned back to him on her seat and said, "Well, Igneous, that appears to be your fault. Maybe, if you didn't eat a lot, you could've outrun those kid. I'll finish this ice cream and then I'll help you."

Igneous felt the other kids pile off of him and run away. He chased them for a few minutes before he stopped and kept gasping for air. The children realized that he was tired. They chased each other instead of him.

Tirren went beside him, "Tired already? You only ran for a few feet."

"Forget, you. Chasing kids is hard." Igneous huffed and took a seat on the floor, "Why don't you try it? See how long you last?"

"If I do it, I'm afraid we'll be here for the whole day. Come on, you wanted to show me around the city?"

Igneous got up, groaning, which made Tirren roll her eyes. They headed out of the city and near the temple. The building stood taller than the rest. Windows hung on the side of the walls and the tip managed to go above the clouds. They flew up above the temple.

Tirren saw the whole city in all its glory. The beautiful water that flowed through the canals of the city and the specks of dragons running through the city. She turned her head. Igneous could have left her when she wasn't looking. The former still flew above her. He kept his eyes on her and nodding his head to the direction out of the city.

Tirren said, "Where exactly are we going again?"

"You'll see."

They left the city. They landed outside of a cave and surrounded by lush green bushes. The cave looked pitch black from the outside. Igneous and Tirren put their claw against the rocky stone floor and could hear their footsteps echo through the cave. Then a white light blinded them. The flash faded away.

The walls around them had carved stone pillars which supported the place. They stepped across the square shaped tiles across the floor. Builds stood alongside the walls with cracked steps leading up to them. Their voices could echo across the whole place if they yelled.

Igneous said, "Remember this place?"

Tirren took a long glance around, "Isn't this the first adventure we had when Lyrith arrived at the temple. Why are we here?"

"Well, I'd figured we can go on an adventure. Just between the two of us."

"In a place we already explored?"

Igneous looked back to the exit of the cave, "We might have missed some stuff and I'm pretty sure you don't want to spend the rest of the day looking for another cave."

Tirren took a long look at him. She saw his small grin. She replied, "Okay, I guess we can look around for an hour. If we don't find anything, we'll leave."

Igneous said, "Okay, okay, fine. One quick search."

They've seen what they already saw before. The white, marble pillars and the smooth stone floors. The whole time, Tirren kept her gaze on Igneous. The latter appeared to have his same dopey grin. He stood upright. He kept a slow pace enough for this adventure not to be exhausting.

They continued their way through the cave. A long silence fell between them and, after looking through one of the chests along the way, Igneous said, "I never really got to thank you, did I?"

"What do you mean?"

"You put up with Sav and my wackiness. I know our stories can be unbelievable and our adventures very irritating. I do enjoy every single moment of them with you. It just doesn't seem fair if you don't enjoy them either."

Tirren replied, "I do enjoy those stories and adventures. Maybe, I don't feel like going on them right now, but I still enjoyed every moment of them. Just, give me a little time. We'll be adventuring together again, like the old days."

Igneous's smile returned, and unlike those other grins, this seemed to be more relaxed and wider. Tirren had to stop a few steps and take a moment to look at that smile. When Igneous turned his head away, she managed a smile of her own and followed him.

The cave grew darker as they made their way through and Igneous had to set a flame in his mouth to keep up a small portion of light. Tirren noticed that it defined more of his rough and tough features that she had to keep her eyes away from him.

Igneous said, "I never pictured you would be scared of my flame, Tirren."

"I'm not scared, Iggy." Tirren replied, still looking away, "I thought I saw gold flicker in the darkness."

"Mmhm, Sure, Tirren. Whatever you say."

Tirren nudged his side, "I'm serious! Besides, we're almost at the end of the cave and we can leave."

They reached a large grey stone wall. Igneous looked around to find that there was only a puddle of water. The tiles had turned to a bumpy stone floor and the walls had lost their pillars and changed into jagged stone walls.

He said, "Looks like you were right, Tirren."

"I'm always right, Igneous. I told you that there wasn't anything special to be found in this cave."

Igneous lead the way out of the cave. His eyes kept glancing at Tirren behind him and he turned his head back ahead, wearing a smile. Tirren shook her head. She didn't know why he looked like that. They found nothing in this cave and the adventure was pointless, like their other adventures before.

Still, after every adventure, pointless or not, Igneous and Savron wore grins and headed back to the city with their heads held high, while Tirren was left to grumble to herself as they found nothing. What was so great about these small explorations?

Igneous waved to the two guard dragons at their post as he and Tirren made their way through them, into the door, and back into the city. They began to move through the empty street.

Tirren asked, "So, where exactly are you taking us?"

"Well, I thought of going to a bar, but that might not be the greatest choice."

"Wait, why did you think I want to go to a bar?"

Igneous turned around a corner, "You seem to like the alcohol and getting drunk."

"I do not like being drunk!" Tirren yelled, "It's because Savron always takes us to a bar. I have to do something!"

"It gets obvious that every time we go there, you always ask for at least three bottles."

Tirren said, "Fine, you got me there. Can you please tell me where we're going?"

"How about you look for yourself?"

A jewelry shop stood before them. Diamond necklaces sat in glass boxes and golden necklaces hung on the walls. The glass was spotless, not a single smudge on them, and they all shined under the white lights within.

Tirren froze at the sight of all the rich jewelry, while Igneous opened the door. She said, "Wait! What are you doing?"

Igneous closed the door and said, "Um, buying accessories?"

"Yeah, but why?"

"You have given me tons of jewelry in the past, so I'm going to buy you one."

Tirren replied, "But those were gifts. You don't have to repay me for anything."

"Well, I'm going to get you a gift. Is that fair?" Igneous said. He turned his head back to the store and glanced over all the necklaces and bracelets found in the store. He kept looking back and forth between the accessories and Tirren.

Tirren saw how he kept watching the jewelry and how they shined underneath the light. She said, "Well, fine, whatever. Just one, okay? Just buy me one."

"Sure, sure, Tirren. Now, can I buy you something?" Igneous asked.

"Yeah, I already gave you permission. Just go in there, you idiot."

Igneous entered the store. He glanced across the jewelry as a yellow dragon came up to him from behind a glass counter. The latter said, "Looking for something?"

"Do you have something that looks light green?"

The yellow dragon saw Tirren waiting outside, "Are you trying to find something for your girlfriend?"

Igneous shook his head, "She isn't my girlfriend, sir. She's just a friend."

The yellow dragon looked under a stone counter underneath a box where he kept all his gold. He said, "Of course, little buddy. I think I have just the thing."

He brought out a black case. He opened the lid and inside was a necklace with a bright emerald green gem. Igneous took a long look at it and said, "How much is it?"

"Something around 3000 gold."

"Wait, why is it so expensive?"

The yellow dragon replied, "These gems aren't easy to find, you know. Some miners have to work extra hard to find these kind of rocks and I have to refine it to look pretty. Sorry, kid."

Igneous look out the window to see Tirren tapping her claw on the floor and looking around. He turned to the store owner and at the jewel. The necklace's jewel seemed to be carved just right, and it had no edges around it. He said, "Okay, okay, fine. Here's all I have."

He deposited three thousand ten gold. The store owner glanced at it, grinning, and said, "She must mean a lot to you if you gave away this much."

"Yeah, well, I can earn this much back. I mean how bad can eighteen months be to earn this back." Igneous replied.

"Eighteen months? Wow, kid, you're loaded. Do you work for this or do you take it from your parents."

"Funny story, actually. I mostly found this money through adventuring and such."

"Sheesh, kid. I know that I have no knowledge on how your parents take care of you, but I suggest you take care of yourself. Anyways, good luck out there, kiddo."

Igneous nodded and headed out of the store. He went up to Tirren and showed the necklace, "What do you think?"

"Wow, that looks really pretty. How much was it?"

"Something about 300."

Tirren put on the necklace. "That's really cheap. I should come to this store sometime."

"Yeah, anyways, I have one more place to show you."

They continued through the city, into the temple, and by the library. Books stacked close to each other on the shelves. Walls upon walls of books were found in isles and rows. Igneous was surprised that the walls themselves weren't books. He grabbed one of them and took a seat on one of the chairs.

Tirren sat beside him and said, "You wanted to show me the library. Not really that creative, are we?"

Igneous placed the book in front of her, which had the title 'Elements and How to Use Them." and said, "Do you remember this book."

Tirren took a long look at the book. She put her claw on the book and froze. She turned to him and replied, "When we first met! I dropped the book when we bumped into each other."

"Right, I figured you wanted to read around a few more books before you go."

Tirren put away the book, "I can have fun in more ways other than a book. I'm not a replica of Sleet, am I?"

She heard the words that came from her and closed her mouth. She took a long glance at Igneous to see if he would glare at her or up and leave. Instead, the latter leaned back on his chair and said, "Okay, 'Ms. Fun', what do you suggest we do?"

"Wait a minute. Are you suggesting I'm not in any way fun?"

"I wasn't suggesting it, I was merely implying it. There's a difference." 

"No, there isn't!" Tirren stood up from her seat and pulled Igneous off of his, "Come on, I'll show you!" 

"Having fun or the difference between suggesting and implying?"

"Hah, hah, very funny. Now, follow me."

Igneous and Tirren made it to the garden of the temple. Leaves hung around the fences and vines grown on the walls. Flowers, red, white, and violet, grew on the grassy floor. A fountain sat in the middle, clean flowing water coming out of the dragon's mouth.

Tirren set up 15 bottles across the fountain. She said, "Whoever can hit the most bottles in a minute wins. You ready?"

Igneous looked around the empty garden around him, "Who's cleaning up the pieces when we finish."

"Huh, I never really thought that far. I guess the loser cleans up. So, are you ready or am I going to wait all day."

Igneous looked at the bottles, "Yeah, I think so."

Tirren opened her maw and blew multiple green earth elements to send the bottles into the air. Igneous blew flames and hit bottle after bottle. They turned to goop, onto the floor. Tirren managed to hit all eight bottles in the air with a single earth spike and Igneous hit seven with multiple fire balls.

Igneous said, "Show off."

"You're just mad cause you lost. So that makes me the victor with eight to seven bottles." Tirren gestured her paw to the broken shards on the garden floor.

Igneous went back inside and returned with a dust pan in his tail. He held the broom with his claw and the dustpan in his tail. He swept up all the shards. He also had to cool down the melted bottles with magic. He placed them inside a nearby trash can.

Tirren sat beside him and said, "See? Wasn't that fun."

Igneous placed the dust pan back inside and sat beside her, "Fun for you, not for me."

"You have to admit that was at least exhilarating."

"Exhilarating? Really? Isn't that another term for exciting?"

"Don't ruin my fun, Iggy. It's the first word that came to mind, okay?"

Igneous laid down on the grass, relaxing his shoulders when he heard his nickname. The stars glowed in the midnight sky and the stream of water from the fountain kept flowing. Tirren laid down beside him.

She looked up to the stars and said, "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Hmm? What has?"

"You know, laying down and doing nothing. It seems like we haven't seen each other for months."

Igneous put his paws behind his head, "We haven't seen each other for months." 

"Don't be a smartass. It's just been quite awhile since we hung out. As in, lay down and do nothing."

"Sounds like someone's having a crisis."

"Igneous, I swear if you don't shut that sass."

Igneous raised a claw, chuckling into his mouth, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Yeah, I get what you mean. I just hope, for all it's worth, that you know that I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you've already told me a million times."

Igneous turned back up to the stars, "Who's the sassy one now?"

"Look, can we just lie down and enjoy the stars? I've think we've reached our quota of sass for today."

"I can agree to that."

They turned back to looking at the stars. Neither of them said a word, as they began to name the constellations above. They spent the night gazing at the stars, neither of them getting up to move away. Igneous saw Tirren chuckling at his muttering of how all the constellations had weird names.

Tirren stood up, saying, "Sorry, Iggy, but I have to go."

"No worries, it's already pretty late."

"Sometime again?"

"Yeah," Igneous watched Tirren run back to her dorms, "Maybe another time."

Igneous laid back down and turned back to the stars. He relaxed and let a small smile widen on his mouth.

Author's notes:

Maybe I'll do this every other week. We'll see how it goes. I might take a break now and then, but I still enjoy this.

Dardarax's Characters:

Igneous

Tirren

Check out the book Dark Legacy by Dardarax.


	5. What Next?

(Read Dark Legacy 2: Umbral Visions: Chapter 47: Monsters for further context.)

The steam blew out of the hot boiler and the clanging of steel against steel rang out in the forge. The white dragon stood against an anvil, hitting a hammer against a sword. He knocked out all the dents and quirks in the steel sword.

His eyes turned to the steel cloth and turned to see it across the room. Durian always had a habit of leaving things somewhere else. He took a step towards it. Then something fell on his shoulder.

He saw a steel cloth on his shoulder, "What?"

He picked it up and saw nobody. It must be one of his animated objects again. Ever since he brought them to life, they always bothered him. They pick up this and that without his orders.

He turned back to the anvil and cleaned his sword. He cleaned every speck of dirt. Then he heard something fall behind him. He saw a leather bag meant to keep his sword.

He said, "Okay, show yourself before I force you to show yourself."

Long silence. He stomped the floor. A thunk and a purple dragon fell from the ceiling. He wiped himself off and stood up, "Sheesh, Lyrith. You could've just looked around, you know?"

"I did look around, Savron. What are you doing in Durian's worksmith?"

The purple dragon replied, "No, you haven't. You just said, 'what?' before returning to your work."

"Stop dodging the question."

Savron went up to the tools laying on the table. "I wanted to ask if you could help me with something."

"And what is it?"

"Well," Savron paused. He turned to the clean cut steel of Lyrith's sword across the room. He ran past Lyrith and looked at it. "Where did you get this. It looks so refined!"

"Um, I just made it out of regular steel. It took quite awhile to carve it like that. Wait, wait. You're still dodging the question."

"Leave the question be for a while," Savron said, "Do you think you can make another sword like this?"

"You know what? Sure, if you give me a few days. Why?"

"Zindy and I would kill to have something like this." Savron replied. "How much?"

"What?"

"How much will it cost? Just the refined steel you make."

"Just about half of an average sword."

Savron glanced at the sword, "Wow, that's a steal if I ever heard one. It takes a long time for a blacksmith to make that perfect refined steel."

Lyrith looked at the sword. It looked like any other he has sold. It had been the same price since the day he had left the orphanage and never changed. The edges were still sharper than the swords his dad sold.

"Yeah, well, I'll buy it for 250 gold." Savron said.

"Really? That much? It's way too high for that kind of steel. I mean, I would take it."

"Dude, you have no idea how long Zindy and I wanted to get that kind of refined steel. Besides, I feel like it's worth enough."

Lyrith replied, "Any chance that you would buy it for a little more?"

"Yeah, yeah, Lyrith. Try to scam a little more. Maybe you'll get more out of me one day. Anyways, I have got to go."

Savron went to the door. Then, Lyrith said:

"Wait, what was that you wanted my help with?"

The purple dragon stopped and asked, "How's everyone doing?"

"Fine, I guess. Typhous seems to be the most quiet. He won't talk to anyone."

"Good, nobody's hurt."

"When was the last time you've seen him."

Savron replied, "I saw him five times this week, thank you very much."

Lyrith stepped in front of him, "Outside of school."

"Great, now we're getting into more detail. Then, I didn't see him at all this month. Can you let me leave?"

Lyrith stood still. He looked the purple dragon. Savron's scales were ruffled and his legs bent down. His wings hung against his body. His claws clenching and opening on the ground beneath him.

"What happened to you, Savron?" Lyrith whispered.

Savron looked away, "Look, I cannot see Ty, today or any other days. I just can't."

"Okay, fine." Lyrith said, "How about the two of us. Me and you. It's not a hang out, more like an escape from that training they put you under."

"Okay, for a second, I thought that you hated me."

"I do. I just about hate everyone, so this is going to be an average day."

"Really?" Savron replied. He went to the door, "When you're with me, nothing's just 'average'."

Lyrith opened the door, "Can't wait for you to prove me wrong or, more likely, prove me right."

"Yeah. We'll see about that."

They headed into the city. Savron went ahead of Lyrith and made his way towards a small stone shop with the label, Chucky's Ores and Mines. The rectangular wooden sign hung on the wall and the creaky door shut closed.

They took a step inside. The floor was filled with cracks and mold. The walls had pictures of dragons standing next to mines along with a ton of gold between them. Then, at the end of the room, a light blue dragon stood up. He wore a brown hat and his tail had a single gold ring. His scales were covered in grey dust.

Lyrith stepped in front of Savron, "Savron, back up. I'll take care of him. If I find a light around here. it will take care of the ghost."

"Lyrith, calm down." Savron replied, "It isn't a ghost. Besides, if it was, a simple light won't kill one. I'm pretty sure it's more complicated than that."

"How'd you know? A light could kill a ghost if I tried hard enough."

"I'm pretty sure if you tried, the ghost would get bored and leave."

The light blue dragon asked, "Um, are you two going to ask me something?"

Lyrith said to Savron, "That might've happened to you, but I'm more interesting and the ghost would stay to die."

"Um, okay, dude. If by die, you mean laugh as you swing a torch around, then you got that."

"Hello!" The light blue dragon yelled. They both turned to him, "What are you two doing here?"

Savron asked, "Clyde, do you have any black-out cloth?"

Lyrith saw the blue dragon going under the desk and pulling out a white fabric. It had black on one side and white on the other. No dust or dirt on it. Savron handed Clyde a few pieces of gold and took it with him. He left the shop.

Lyrith went towards the door. Then, Clyde muttered, "Oh, that Savron fella seems to be quite aimless. Always trying to do this and that for his friends. Poor shame for that kid to be so worked up at such a young age."

Lyrith said, "You've heard what happened to him right?"

"And I don't believe any of it! Listen here, um. Why, how rude of me, I never got your name."

Lyrith looked at him. Clyde held on to the table for support, but he still held a wide smile. Lyrith's shoulders relaxed and he said, "My name's Lyrith."

"Ah, Lyrith. Now, listen here, that young boy Savron is one of the nicest boys I know. He goes around the shop finding me all sorts of materials that I keep losing."

Lyrith looked at the cobwebs in the corners of the store and the dust gathering on the floor, "Doesn't seem like he did a good job cleaning."

Clyde pounded his desk, "That's my duty and this store is mine. It's my duty to clean it, but not order some volunteer to do it." He lowered his fist from the table, "Sorry, I just don't want to add more stress on him than there already is. He really wants to help out, and finding little objects for me seems to make him happy.

He continued, "The young boy seems to be pushing himself too hard. If you can do a dragon a favor and please look after him. I know he seems fine, but just keep a close eye on him."

"That's what I was doing anyways, but alright then."

The white albino left the shop.

Savron stood outside and asked, "What happened?"

"Nothing happened, I was just looking around the shop. Anyways, aren't you in a hurry?"

"Oh, yeah, right! Come on." Savron took the lead.

His body stood up right and knees no longer were bending. His smirk returned back to his face, but every time a dragon passes them, he would freeze and keep his gaze away. Lyrith saw all this happen, standing a little closer to him.

Savron said, "Really, Lyr? If you stood a little closer, we'd be dating right now."

"Date? There's want and there's desperation, Sav. I'm pretty sure you know what category you're in."

"And being a jerk, ain't one? Sheesh, Lyrith, if you wanted to get down so bad, you could've just asked."

They arrived at the temple, through the corridors, and into the museum. Savron jumped over the closed red rope, while Lyrith looked between red rope and him. The former looked at Lyrith, "It's not going to eat you. You do know that, right?"

"It says closed. We're not supposed to be here."

Savron opened the doors and went in, "Okay, law abiding citizen. Do whatever suits you. I'm going in."

Lyrith stared at the rope, before he jumped over it, and went in. He saw Savron talking to a smaller yellow dragon.

"So, Zindy, you wanted this for something?" Savron handed her the fabric.

Zindy put the fabric on the wall, "Thank you Sav, it's perfect, wonderful to have something like this on the wall."

Savron asked, "Zindy, do you think the stupid fucking thing is going to work or not?"

Lyrith came in, "Watch that mouth of yours. You might corrupt Zindy."

"Corrupt Zindy? Where did you think I learned all those swear words?" Savron asked.

Zindy replied, "My uncle has a potty mouth when he stubs a toe. Want me to list all the swears in the book?"

Savron covered her maw, "Please, don't. You might accidentally give more swears to Lyrith than he already has. That's something the world doesn't need more of."

Lyrith asked, "Wait, wait, Zindy? I can understand you? Now, that's something insane."

"SeeIcanstillspeakasfastasIcouldbefore." Zindy coughed in her claw, "I think I learned how to control it. I could still do it if I want, but I want others to understand me."

Lyrith glanced at Savron, who shrugged, and the albino asked, "Nevermind, then. What are you two doing?"

Zindy pressed a button on the steel machine. The light hit glass by glass then a small image of a dragon rolling around was shown on the white fabric. They could see the black lines that formed the dragon and the white light that shined from the glass.

Lyrith asked, "Did you two build that? And Savron thought what I made was impressive."

Zindy asked, "What did you make?"

Savron whispered, "The steel that we so badly needed, remember?"

"You have that?" Zindy said. Lyrith nodded, "This is magnificent, incredible even! Ifwecanusethatsteelwecanbuildmoreprojects!"

Lyrith asked Savron, "More control?"

"Eh, it's mostly there." Savron said, "She just does it when she's excited."

"All the time, then?"

"See? You're starting to understand her!" Savron replied.

He went up to Zindy to calm down her excitement. He nodded as the yellow dragon began to pour more ideas on him. He whispered back when she expressed each plan. Soon, he began to talk about their plans and they were both speaking at the same speed.

Then Lyrith asked, "Okay, is the fan club over now? If you're going to praise me, at least say it to me."

"Yeah, yeah, Lyrith. Soak up that pride. Anyways, Zindy, how's school?"

Lyrith glanced at Savron. The latter looked over Zindy's ruffled yellow scales and saw her gaze switch between him and the machine.

Then Zindy began to work on the machine, "Pretty, good. Why do you ask, Sav?"

"Be honest."

Zindy paused. She replied, "School's not good right now. I just enjoy hanging out with you more."

"I know you enjoy or adventures and creations. It just sucks if you miss out on education." Savron replied. He went up to her, but Zindy turned away. "Look, I don't mean to push pressure on you, but you don't want to end up like me."

"Rich, successful, and overall a complete dumbass?" Lyrith said, "Yeah, Zindy. I think you should listen to him. Those two are great and it would be better without the last part."

"Well, what about you, Sav?" Zindy said, "I know studying is good for me and I know that it would help me in the future. I just don't want to do it without you there."

"You know, I can't, Zindy. The guardians put me in my own room for my own safety."

"Yours or theirs? Sav, they can't keep you on parole forever." Zindy replied.

Savron said, "It's not parole. Look, Zindy, I will come back to school eventually. It just needs time. You can talk Volteer, he'll tell you when I'll leave or something else about it."

Zindy turned back to the machined and said, "I don't want to talk to him."

Savron stared at her. He had always seen her greeting her uncle first when she came to the temple, while this time was no different, but for the past few months, she saw him the most and hid whenever her uncle tried to find her. She asked for an adventure whenever she could.

The museum went silent and the machine hummed. Lyrith asked, "Where did you get this thing by the way?"

"Sav and I built it." Zindy said, "I just need one electric gemstone to power it. I'm not going to keep generating energy for it."

Savron headed for the door and said, "I'll get it! Lyrith, watch Zindy for me, bye!"

He rushed out of the door. Zindy said, "Lyrith, can you please follow him?"

"Why? He seems perfectly fine. He's acting like his old self that's for sure."

"I know, he's just not in the best of places right now. I don't want to see him hurt, so can you follow him, please?"

Lyrith paused. He said, "Fine, fine, let me get my armor and I'll be on my way."

He headed out of the temple and returned back to his home in the city. He gathered the armor from his room, placed it over his body, and had a few of his flying weapons and shield follow him. He left the city walls and sent his tools through the forest.

He saw through their vision to find Savron. Purple mushrooms grew against the trees and purple vines grew on the stone cliffs. Then a small blur of purple and yellow. Lyrith blinked and saw his normal vision returning. He took a step forward and shook his head.

Maybe that will stop soon. He took flight and headed off to where his sword last saw Savron. He headed into the caves.

A little deeper into the caves and he spotted Savron fighting a group of apes. The purple dragon raised his tail, slipping all the apes down to the ground, made sure to knock their heads in, and continued on. Lyrith followed him.

Savron asked, "Weren't you supposed to be watching Zindy?"

"Yeah, I just had to make sure you didn't die first."

Savron increased his pace, "I'm fine. Look, how about you head back and save your energy?"

"I'm not going to go back after I wasted my time flying here." Lyrith still followed him, "How about you let me follow and we'll head back together."

"Fine," Savron looked in front of Lyrith, "pressure plate by the way."

Lyrith took a step on the plate and arrows flew from the wall. Savron shoved him aside and they began to tumble down the cave. They rolled down to bricks. Bricked stairs lead up to cracked stone houses. Water streams leading out from the walls and flowing into the small carved sewers.

Savron stood up first and went further into the underground city. Lyrith said, "Wait! You don't know if there are any traps down here."

"Uh, yeah I do, Lyr. I've been here before, anyways."

"Wait, if you been here before, then why are we here?"

"I just remember seeing an electric stone down here."

Lyrith followed him through. They wandered the stairs, houses, mines. They looked through treasure chests, closets, and bags, but found nothing. Lyrith asked, "Are you sure it's around here somewhere?"

"Yeah, I do. Really, if you're going to complain, the exit's right there."

Lyrith replied, "I don't want to be here anymore than you do, Savron. I'm just here, so you don't off yourself by accident."

They glared at each other.

"I don't know about you, but I want to be here." Savron replied, "At least here, it can't get any shittier."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, the guardians don't have to keep a watchful eye on me twenty four seven, there aren't dragons here that don't pull their kids away when they see me, and this place prevents me from hurting anybody! It's so fucking stupid!

Lyrith opened his maw.

Savron continued, "Shut up, Lyr, I know what you're going to say," Lyrith closed his mouth, "I should have better control, this and that, it never ends! Everybody knows that I'm a criminal. Tirren, Typhous, even Igneous does at this point! Fuck. How about you do me a favor and start treating me like one.

"At least, that way, this place might actually feel like home."

He sat beside one of the streams. He grabbed a rock and chucked it as hard as he could. The small pebble got swallowed up by a torrent of water. He curls up and began to stare at the never ending stream.

Long silence. Lyrith sat beside him, "Sav, I'm really not good at this emotional bullshit to be honest. In fact, I hated you quite a lot before."

"Well, that's delightful," Savron mumble.

Lyrith continued, "So far, all that I've seen today is quite the opposite. I don't see a cruel, unkind, selfish monster. In fact, I've just seen you act like pathetic, whiny jerk a little while ago."

"Hah, hah."

"Now, you being an asshole? That sounds like someone's trying feed me a pile of dung. If you knew where I was raised, the amount of assholes I seen there were by the dozens."

Savron snickered.

Lyrith said, "Anyways, I'm just saying that you got to prove them that you're better than what they think you are. Pound it against their heads, even. If they don't see you for what you actually are, they probably need to have their attitude adjusted."

Savron stood up. His legs stood firm and he offered a claw, which Lyrith took, "Thanks, I really needed that."

"Good, it's great to have you feeling better because if you start whining again, I'm pretty sure that I'm going to go deaf."

They searched the canals. Savron found a yellow stone which has bright electricity sparking around it in the wall. Lyrith caught up with him and reached out for it.

Savron said, "Wait, that stone has 0.02 amps."

"How much voltage does it have?"

"What, how's that important?"

"Tell me, Sav."

"I don't know about a hundred, maybe?"

"See, not as bad as a thousand voltage." Lyrith grabbed the stone. He let go after his body began to shake. He fell to the ground, "I thought you said it was around a hundred!"

Savron replied, "It's the current that hurts. Not the voltage. It was around twenty milliamps."

"How much does that take to kill?"

"Around a hundred."

"Are you kidding? That felt like I took a ride on an electric bolt!"

"Okay, okay, calm down." Savron went to the exit, "I'll be right back."

Lyrith glared at the stone. Its electric light pulsing at him. His flying swords and shield hovered beside him. He took a step back when a spark zapped in front of him.

Then Savron returned holding rubbed around his claws and arms. He scooped up the stone into a small woolen bag and said, "There, no hassle."

"No hassle. I got shocked by the little shocky thing."

"Don't be a baby." Savron replied, "My parents do a lot worse than that. Come on, we have to get this back before the guardians notice I'm gone."

"Wait, they don't know you're out. So, you left without telling them? Sav, that's a little dangerous, you know?"

Savron went back to the exit, "Don't go goody two shoes on me now, Lyr. You know half as well as I do that you would do the same thing if you were forced into your room for a couple of months."

"Well, yeah, I'm the figure of bad examples, but does Zindy know?"

"She doesn't have to know. Can we keep this between you and me? She'll worry even more and I'm not sure she can take it."

Lyrith replied, "Sure, as long as you head back to your room after this. None of this ever happened, right?"

"Yeah, thanks for coming, by the way. That's something you didn't have to do."

"Stop that, I came because I could. Not for some stupid reason you're thinking of. It was not exactly fun, especially with you here."

"Hate you too, dickface."

"But, it was interesting. How about we give the stone to Zindy and call it a day?"

"Sure, sure, come on."

They returned back to the temple. They handed Zindy the stone. She went to the machine. She unscrewed a panel, rewired the circuits, placed the stone inside, and the projector booted up. Zindy asked, "What did you two do, anyways?"

Savron replied, "We just got a stone. Nothing fantastic."

"I've learned that Savron's an idiot. So, yeah, same old, same old." Lyrith said.

Savron headed for the door, "See ya, Zindy," He told Zindy, "Also, later, asshole." He glanced at Lyrith. A smile curved on his face and the door closed.

"Thanks for watching over him, Lyr." Zindy said.

Lyrith went to the door, "You guys are blowing this out of proportion. There isn't much to say than he's fine, but yeah, look over his dumb ass. He may be fine, but that doesn't mean he isn't reckless."

Zindy watched them go. She returned to the machine, rewiring, and fixing bolts. After all, Savron may be better, but he would appreciate something special.

Author's Notes: The title is supposed to mean what happened after Savron's insanity.

Dark Legacy is owned by Dardarax.

Dardarax's Characters:

Savron

Lyrith

Zindy

My Character:

Clyde


	6. Renewed Perspective

(Read Dark Legacy Umbral Visions Chapter 46: Into The Shadows)

Trees stood tall and they extended far and wide. The red dragon kept his eyes down. The thought of a purple dragon plaguing his mind over and over. The mud reeked of filth and every leaf that tickled his scales made him turn around.

When he saw that nobody was around, he returned looking forward. Several other dragons were searching the forest and he was paired up with a yellow dragonness. The yellow dragon went by the name of Voltlyn. From time to time, she would glance back at him and returned to walking forward.

The words that Lyrith said back in the cave ringing back in his mind. The white dragon being a better friend than he ever was. He couldn't say anything to refute that. After everything, after all that he has done to Tirren and how he acted. He didn't know how he made it this far in the first place.

Then the yellow dragon beside him said, "Hey, Igneous. Are you alright?"

Igneous replied, "Huh? Oh, yeah, just thinking, Voltyn."

"Thinking about what? Savron? Don't worry, we can save him. You just need to relax."

No doubt about that. If she knew the kind of adventures they had, Igneous is sure that she would bouncing with every step and cheering them on.

He said, "No, it's not that."

If Tirren heard him say that, he was sure that she would call him an idiot or he's overreacting. Maybe Lyrith would say the same, too. Most dragons would say that he was dragging the group down or that he was nothing but extra baggage. His steps slowed down. His body shivered as he thought that and he took a seat beside one of the trees.

Voltyn turned around and asked, "What is it?"

She sat near him. She relaxed her shoulders and kept her gaze straight to his eyes. Neither of them said a word. All you can hear was the breeze rustling by the grass.

Igneous replied, "I needed a moment to rest. These bandages doesn't make moving any easier."

"You sure that's it?"

Igneous didn't speak. His back laid against the hard wooden tree. His whole body tensed under her gaze. Voltlyn saw him tense and relaxed. She said, "Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to pressure you like that."

Igneous loosened up as well. His whole body relaxed. He said, "Nothing to worry about. I only need a minute to rest and I'll be sure to help find Savron."

"I know he does, but you need to be confident for this plan to work." Voltyn said. "Of course, this whole plan wouldn't work without you."

The trees stood tall and wide which stopped others from overhearing. Igneous laid against the nearby wood and let his arms slump to the ground. The search, the talk with Tirren, apologizing to Lyrith, and especially trying to move out of his hospital death bed. It hadn't been quiet for so long.

He replied, "Thanks for saying that. It really means a lot. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why do you need me for this plan to work? Lyrith already knows how to calm down his convexity and you and Vash are here to calm him down since he still thinks highly of you two."

Voltyn replied, "Well, yeah, that's true, but we're not the ones who brought you here."

"What do you mean?" Igneous asked.

"Well, think about it. You didn't have to get out of bed, you didn't have to follow us, or be so willing to take a few of those insults from Lyrith. You could've stayed in your bed and did nothing at all. Yet, you're still here. Why?"

Igneous paused. Savron protected him from the living weeds around the forest and showing him new caves to explore. He helped him study in school, preparing him for the next test. They always stuck around each other. No matter what anyone said about them. It was only the two of them and they wouldn't have it any other way. Well, maybe it's different now.

Igneous replied, "Maybe it's the fact that I still believe he can change and such, but I'm not sure if I'm the right dragon to do it."

"Of course you are! Think about it, you're the only dragon who ever stood beside him when others couldn't! Some wanted to but you're the one who did it."

"And hurt Tirren's feelings in the process."

Voltyn paused for a moment. She leaned further back into the tree. Her shoulders slumped a little. "Well, yeah, you could've done that better. Look, what you did was kind of dumb. Sorry, but it is."

Igneous replied, "I know it's dumb. The world's biggest idiot sitting right here."

"Anyways, that doesn't matter right now. You came with us. I've heard about what you did from Vash and Sleet. You managed to stick with Savron and care for him."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Voltyn."

"No problem."

Igneous got off the ground and Voltyn followed suit. They wandered further through the forest.

Then Voltlyn said, "I don't think you're an idiot, Igneous."

Igneous asked, "Why is that?"

"Well, one mistake doesn't define you."

"How about multiple ones? Don't forget, I'm the reason we're here."

"You're still fixing it. That still speaks a lot more about you than you think, Igneous."

Igneous said, "I hope so, it's so confusing on how we're supposed to save him. Why are you trying to save him?"

Voltlyn replied, "Because he's my friend Igneous."

"I know that. It's just risking your life doesn't seem like a thing you would do for a friend without a reason."

Voltlyn paused. She glanced at Igneous and shook her head. She said, "Not every single one of us is like Tirren, you know? Most of us came because Savron was our friend. I don't know why Tirren came. She seemed to be the one most against the idea."

Voltlyn glared at one of the bushes. Igneous guessed that it was where she last seen the green dragonness.

He said, "Well, I'm glad you're here."

"Anyways, do you know where we can find Savron?"

"Well, we used to play hide and seek a lot. My guess is that he's hiding under a place where all the sun is blocked out and a bunch of bushes."

"Something like that?" Voltyn glanced towards a place where trees stood against each other and all the bushes huddled together.

Igneous said, "Yeah, exactly like that one."

"Cool, so we just open the bush." Voltyn pulled back the bush. Then a wooden hand rose from the bushes.

Igneous tackled her out of the way. The hand swung forward, knocking him away and hitting the bandages on his back.

He said, "What is that thing?"

He saw it stand out of the bush. The creature's twisty, wooden leg stepped out of the leaves. Its red eyes flashed from within bushes. Grass covered his arms and legs. His mouth opened wide wooden and a sharp wooden spike was on the bottom of its lip.

Igneous yelled, "A growth! Really?"

Voltyn ran to his side and bared her teeth against the living creature. Igneous rose up. His eyes narrowing. He clutched his back from the hit of the hand. His knees bent further. He kept his eyes on his opponent and he created flames which are erupting from his mouth.

He heard the yell of Lyrith and Tirren as they neared the area. Igneous stood close to Voltlyn as he backed up against a tree. Maybe things won't be as easy as he thought.

The growth raised its arm to slam on Igneous. Then it clanged against a shield. Igneous looked up. He saw a shield floating in front of him and holding back a punch. He rolled out of the way as the shield flew out of the punch and the fist landed on the ground.

A flying shield? He turned to the side and saw Lyrith swooping into the field. Of course, it would mean the white dragon was nearby.

His body tensed as the growth turned against him. Voltlyn stood on the other side as she stared between the giant plant monster and him. Lyrith better do something fast. His own wound wouldn't let him win this fight.

Author's notes: This isn't as long as the other chapters. I felt like I wanted to add an extra part of the Chapter 46: Into The Shadows. It's supposed to be a different perspective of the group and establish some motives to why Igneous and Voltlyn want to save Savron.

Dardarax's Characters:

Igneous

Voltlyn

Tirren

Lyrith

Sleet

Vash


	7. Caved In

(Read Dark Legacy 2: Umbral Visions Chapter 37: Liar)

Boulders stumbled down the top of cave. Piece by piece landing on the entrance. Only a small hole that only a mouse could crawl through was left. The white dragon stood aside. He witnessed the rocks falling down and only could stand still to avoid falling over.

Once the dust began to settle, he stared at it. The rocks blocked away most of the sunlight and the only light came from the crystals nearby.

He clutched his sides. His red eyes narrowing at the avalanche of boulders. His claws were still able to grip on the ground. He pushed himself up. His chest heaving high and low when he did so. He stumbled about. He blinked his eyes. The blurry vision faded away as he could see the rest of the cave.

Then, he spotted a red dragon. The latter was spilling blood and laying flat against the wall. His eyes closed shut and his arms limp on the ground. The white dragon headed towards him. Then a pair of steel gauntlets hovered in front of him.

He said, "Fuck, I can't believe I survived that. Pretty lucky if you ask me." He turned to the red dragon on the floor then turned to the gauntlets, "You're alive, right? I'm not going insane from the beating Savron gave me."

The gauntlets flapped up and down. The white dragon said, "Find some red crystals around here. I need to make sure this idiot doesn't bleed to death."

The gauntlets flapped once again and flew off into the cave. The white dragon nudged the red dragon, "Hey, are you okay?"

The red dragon managed to open his eyes. He clenched his claws. He let out a long groan. He said, "Lyrith? What happened?"

"Savron kicked the shit out of us. That's what. Spyro and Cynder probably got away before the cave collapsed."

Igneous put his red claw to the floor then fell flat as he clutched his whole body. "We need to find a way out of here. Fuck, why does everything hurt!"

Lyrith replied, "I told you already. Savron did a fair beating on us. Anyways, yeah, well, you do look like a piece of shit if that's what you wanted."

"Thanks for the input, jackass." Igneous said, "What now?"

"We're waiting."

"Waiting for who? What exactly are we waiting for before I bleed to death!"

Then, a pair of gauntlets flew into the room. It held the crystal open in its hand. Lyrith glanced down at Igneous. The latter blinked at it then laid against the wall, "Lyrith, what is that thing?"

"A glove."

"Yes, I know it's a glove. But, why is it flying?"

Lyrith asked, "Is that important?"

"Of course it is!" Igneous grabbed the crystals out of its palm and said to the gloves, "Thanks, really needed that."

Lyrith replied, "Better now? how about we get out of here?"

"Look, I know that you saved my life and all. I just want to know how that thing came to life. If you want me to trust you, you need to explain that to me."

"And why do I need your trust?"

"Well, you want to get out of here, right? Something tells me that you don't know how to move boulders."

Lyrith stared at the blocked out cave entrance. Only a little bit of light shined through the cracks. He turned back to Igneous, "Fine, you win. I brought it to life somehow. I used some powers of mine."

Igneous replied, "Really insightful."

"Hey, you asked, buddy. Now, help me out of here." Lyrith said.

"Well, there's no proper way to get rid of a cave in."

"You pompous asshole."

Igneous continued, "But, there's multiple entrances into the cave. It's the same with most caves."

"And if there isn't?"

"Well, we're as good as dead."

"Wonderful words of encouragement, Igneous."

Igneous replied, "So, if you're done with the sass. How about we get going?"

They headed further into the cave as the light turned darker. Lyrith clutched the rocky surface underneath each step. He made sure his steps stayed to the ground. Some rocks felt slippery and he would take a step to the side. His claws managed to stay on some dry ground.

Igneous blew a small fire. His grey eyes shown by the light. He took a step and another step after the other. He walked as he did walking on the temple floor. Then, they reached a steep incline with a few rocks sticking out. The red dragon made it to the opposite part of the cave as he stepped from rock to rock.

He took a moments breath on one of them before he continued forward.

Lyrith saw him do that and mumbled, "Show off."

"I'm not trying to be."

"Still a show off."

Lyrith saw the small incline leading down the cave. He could see the bottom of the cave as Igneous's fire still glowed bright. His wings still felt cramped and his body barely let him walk. He noticed the small rocks that were big enough for a step across the incline.

He took a step forward and another step. Then, one of the rocks gave out as he slid down the incline. The descent bumped his head against some of the rocks but it felt smooth otherwise. He rolled to the bottom.

Igneous spread his wings. He winced as he tightened them but spread them again. He flew down the cave as he made it to the bottom. He dropped a few inches before he regained his balance. He bent his knees down as he landed.

Igneous asked, "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Lyrith pushed himself off the floor, "A little bruised is all."

"Yeah, but your wing."

Lyrith spread his wing open then pulled it back and clutched it with his claw. The right wing had stones and pebbles sticking out of it and it seemed to have crashed on the sides of the wall. He bent his knees downward to push himself back up.

He replied, "Nothing. It's nothing. Come on, let's go."

Igneous grabbed his wing. Lyrith went to reach for his red claw but pulled back as soon as Igneous began to stretch it. His wing cracked. It bent upwards, downwards, side and back until it readjusted into its normal position. Igneous let go of his wing.

He said, "There, that should be all better."

Lyrith opened it then pulled back like before, "Fuck! Still stings like a bitch."

"Well, it's supposed to heal over time. No need to waste red crystals, right?"

"Waste them? We need to find a way out as soon as possible. Savron still on the loose and we need to save him."

Igneous replied, "You don't think I know that? I barely made it down here by gliding and I can't flap them properly without feeling pain. Besides, the glove used as much as it possibly could find. We aren't getting anymore soon."

"Perfect, just perfect. Come on, there must be a way out by walking. Let's move on."

Lyrith took a step into the narrow cave followed by Igneous. The only light came from Igneous's maw and they couldn't see the end of the path they follow. At least, up at the beginning of the cave, there appeared to be some sort of structure.

The walls around them were their natural rocky layer. The floor had little spikes on them that Lyrith found himself touching from time to time. His claw would clench but no blood seemed to spill out. Igneous kept up with him. The former's claws would touch the spikes but he kept his usual pace.

Lyrith felt the warmth of Igneous's heat wash over his scales. His claws being the only ones far from the heat. His body only shivered once. Then, Igneous kept close to him to provide some warmth.

The latter asked, "Igneous, what are you doing?"

"You seemed cold. I just thought you wanted some extra warmth."

Lyrith nudged him a bit away, "We're not that close of friends to be doing that."

Igneous replied, "So, we're friends? That's nice."

"That's not what I mean. I mean, does that matter?" Lyrith said. Igneous stood still and kept his eyes on him, "You know what, fine. We're friends. Really, really distant friends as possible."

"Aw, thanks, Lyr." Igneous took to his side. "You know, maybe you're not as big as jerk as I thought you were."

"Don't pull your hopes up. Besides, I still need you to get out of the cave."

Lyrith continued on his way. He kept his distance from the red dragon. Then a bright light shined through the cave. He rubbed his eyes. He blinked a few times until everything became clear again. Another structure stood in the distance. Water flowed from the walls and into the sewers.

The structure resembled a temple. It had stone pillars holding the roofs that stuck out of it. A large staircase leading up to it. The rest of the structure appeared to be made out of white marble. Vines covered the staircase. Moss grew around the white walls. Dust spread on the floor of the temple and all the way down the stairs.

Igneous began to move towards it.

Lyrith said, "Wait, idiot. What are you doing?"

"I have a name, you know."

"It's much more easier to say it that way. Besides, what you're probably going to do is going to be stupid." Lyrith replied.

Igneous continued forward, "Can't argue with that."

Lyrith watched him go. He muttered, "Fucking dumbass."

Then he chased after him. The latter went up the concrete staircase. His eyes looking straight at the door. His muscles tensed. He kept his body straight. Two large red doors stood at the end. The corners were laced with gold. Its knobs were made of pure refined steel. When he reached the door, Lyrith caught up with him.

He said, "Do you ever slow down? For a fatass, you have impressive stamina." His eyes turned to the door, "That's it, huh? A stupid red, steel door? Are you fucking serious?"

"Shut up for a second, Lyrith. Help me open this door." Igneous replied.

"What for! What can we possibly find that might help us."

"A map. A layout of the cave? We don't have many options."

"So, we're going to enter the giant building?"

Igneous replied, "Got any better ideas?"

"Yes! How about we search around the cave? You know, something less dangerous."

Igneous said, "You know what, yeah. You're right. Maybe there is something in here that could impress Tirren. Who cares about any of that, right? Pretty stupid, I guess."

Lyrith blinked. He shoved him out of the way and began to unlatch the doors with himself and his flying gloves.

The red dragon mumbled, "Huh, so he really does like her."

Then, the doors began to unlatch. A hall opened up to them. A red dusty carpet covered the floor and steel maces, axes, and swords encrusted with gold hung on the walls. A large wooden table stood on the end in front of a throne. A red carpet lead to the thrown.

The rest of the floor was clean stone and there were doors along the walls. The hallway spread out to fit a large round table and a couple other treasures. Gold stood beside the walls. Amulets and jewelry shined bright above the gold and hung on armor racks.

A large source of light came from the bright grey crystals hanging up on the roof.

Igneous took a step forward and said, "How long ago was this?"

"Cracked walls. Dusty and dirty rug. I'm guess really fucking long. Long enough for us to steal something." Lyrith replied.

"What happened to the hero shtick you had going for you?"

"Hey, being a hero is tough work. Got to have some rewards for sticking my hide out for you."

Igneous looked around. His eyes looked from weapon to weapon. They appeared to be rusty with a few bits of dust on them. The rust made them useless in combat.

He looked at the gold. Gold bricks, trophies, armor, and weapons of gold laid stacked upon each other. They seemed to be rare finds as the gold coins surrounded them and spilled onto the floor to create small hills of riches. Igneous turned to the throne. The throne had gold lacing its red cushion and sides.

Different amulets hung against the wall. Lyrith saw these, too. He asked, "Do you think Tirren will like any of them?"

Igneous replied, "She likes any type of jewelry."

"Well, what specific kind does she like more."

"Emerald."

Lyrith paused. Then, he said, "Oh, really? Emerald."

"Yep."

"Of course she would. So, Why are you telling me this?" Lyrith asked.

Igneous said, "If you two really did sleep together, I'd want you to make her happy as possible."

"That's a little too heartwarming."

"Yes, because it would make sense for me to see her depressed for my selfish desires," Igneous replied before he went off, "Trust me, trying to break up someone with someone else for me to date her is not a good idea. A girlfriend of mine did it to me and it didn't end pretty."

"Sheesh, what happened to her?"

Igneous said, "I found that out two months down the line of us dating."

"And?"

"Well, of course I was going to be upset at her."

Lyrith said, "Upset seems to be too light of a word."

Igneous answered, "You're right, I grew frustrated. Anyways, she came back to apologize after a year. She really felt awful for it and we hung out for a day. In the end, we decided to remain friends."

"It still seems wrong for her to do that."

"I know that, Lyr. It's just that holding a grudge won't help me or her. In fact, I'd be the one suffering for it if I did." Igneous said. "Come on, we still need to find a way out of this cave."

He went towards the wooden table. His eyes turned to all the grey dust found on it. Some cobwebs stuck to the chair and dusty paper covered most of the table. On the middle of the table laid a large parchment.

Lyrith caught up with him. He saw the papers and the old table. He asked, "Who had the time to do this?"

"Must have been the apes from long ago. Spyro and Cynder used to tell us that apes built their homes underground as the skies were too dangerous with dragons flying above them."

"So, they retreated underground?"

"Apparently so."

"Okay, but how do we escape?"

Igneous said, "Maybe the giant parchment in the middle of the table would help us."

Lyrith put his claws on the table. He took a long look at the map.

Lines upon lines intersected and paralleled through the paper. Some lead to the edge of the map while others had designs that lead to gold and treasures. Lyrith said, "Okay, so if we take a right here and then a left, we can find the exit. It's simple. We go along the twists and turns and into a zigzag. Afterwards, we dive right into a hole and out we go."

"You have no idea where you're heading."

Lyrith stepped away from the table and said, "You read maps. I just fight dragons and do cool shit."

Igneous took a look at the map and said, "It seems like they've built secret tunnels all around. I don't know how many of them have collapsed over the course of time. Let's take the nearest one."

"And that is?"

"Follow me."

Igneous lead them outside of the castle and into the large cavern once again. He stepped down the stairs and headed to the right of the large building. His eyes turned to the wooden hatch beside it. Lyrith and Igneous stared at it.

The latter said, "Dragonesses first."

"Fuck you." Lyrith said before he went down the hatch.

They headed down the hatch and into a narrow stone path. The light went pitch dark. They crouched down to fit the tunnel and went further and further until they reached the end of the tunnel. Lyrith stuck his claw out the end and stepped on a stone platform.

He grabbed the red claw and pulled Igneous out. They saw axes fall from the side of the wall and a lever at the end of the tunnel.

Lyrith asked, "Why are apes so obsessed with traps?"

Igneous replied, "Better safe than sorry, right?"

"Really stupid if you ask me."

Igneous took a look at the traps and said, "So, could you go and pull the lever for me."

Lyrith crouched low, "Why? Scared of getting hurt?"

"Yeah. That's exactly it."

Lyrith took off through the axes. He dodged each of the axes by an inch. Then landed to the otherside. His wings had the same scars as before and his scales were spotless. Then he turned to Igneous,

"So?"

Igneous replied, "You're kidding, right?"

Lyrith leaned against the wall. His eyes sticking to him.

Igneous took a leap into the axes. His claws stepping as fast as they could. He felt his body tense and his claws pushing hard against the stone floor. Then, he reached the other end of the cave. He turned from where he ran. The axes hung against the wall and no longer swinging.

He turned to Lyrith who had his claw on the pulled down lever. He muttered, "You're such a dick."

"Hey, I'm an ass, but not that big of one." Lyrith said. "Pulled it before you began."

They headed further into the cave. The red dragon bent his knee down. His claws clutched the floor and his head hung down. Lyrith glanced at him and asked, "Hey, you okay?"

"Fine, fine. I needed to catch a breath." Igneous answered.

He caught up Lyrith. The latter that kept glancing back between the path and Igneous. The hall lead farther than he could see. It had torches leading up to the next door and the tiles cracked from not seeing any repair for years.

His steps grew slower to Igneous's pace and said, "Savron really did a number on you, huh?"

"Yeah, he did."

Silence.

Lyrith replied, "I didn't think you would be so happy after what he did to you."

"Not that happy, but, yeah, I'm still trying to find a way out of this cave."

"Is Savron worth saving to you?"

Igneous replied, "I wouldn't be here if I didn't think that. He's different."

"Different?"

"Yeah, different. Not the kind of small change. Only a huge drastic life changing one. He spent his whole life hating bullies and what they did. He would usually try to ignore them and what they do. It's just difficult to see him be like one."

Lyrith replied, "What changed?"

"The added pressure of his parents training him, Tirren quitting the adventure, the whole gang thinking of him as a monster, and being grounded for his reckless actions. A lot of things change, Lyrith. These are things I've seen him overcome and he dealt with a lot worse.

Lyrith listened closely as he continued,

"Savron would usually find the brighter picture in things. Always the positive one. Despite how bad an adventure went, he would tell us that he loved it. We would all look at him in disbelief and wonder what he was talking about. Then, it hit me. I just wish I'd seen it sooner."

"And that is?"

"Relaxing. He was away from the stresses of a purple dragon. He didn't care if his adventure went terrible or anybody gained any treasure or fame or fortune. He just enjoyed hanging out. It's his thing. Sounds dumb but he likes it. I guess when he needed it the most, we all turn our backs, last second. Even me."

Their footsteps echoed through the hall then came to a stop. Igneous reached for the handle on the door and pulled it wide open.

They stepped into another cave chamber. Flames rising from the ground and dissipating after awhile. Large steel plates covered the ground and the two of them stood on the only one that wasn't metal. Igneous took a step forward. His claw stepped on the metal plating on the floor and flames engulfed his whole body.

Lyrith yelled, "Igneous!"

The flames disappeared. Igneous stood fine and turned to Lyrith. He said, "What?"

"I thought you died for a second."

"Flame dragon, Lyr. This is my specialty."

"Right, right. I forgot that for some reason."

Igneous headed to the other side of the hall. His claw pushed down the lever and the flames no longer appeared. Lyrith took a step forward and he pulled back his claw.

He yelled, "What the fuck! I thought the trap was over!"

"The floor is made of metal, Lyrith. It has to cool over."

"I knew that."

"Mmhm."

"How about I fly over." Lyrith spread his wings and then collapsed again, "Nevermind. Still, stings like a bitch. I'll wait."

Lyrith waited around for a few minutes. He stepped over the steel plate when he felt it was warm enough and headed over to the otherside.

Igneous replied, "According to the map, this is the last trial and we're free."

"Great, I'm starting to hate seeing the same stone walls as before."

They headed through another long hall. Same torches and same length. Lyrith asked, "What are we going to tell Tirren?"

"Tell her what?"

"About Savron. How we're going to save him. There's also the fact that you look pale as a white sheet."

"We'll deal with it when the time comes."

Lyrith asked, "Is that how you deal with every situation?"

"I mean, we're not dead yet, right?" Igneous replied.

"Fair point."

They pulled open another door. Then a brush of wind pushed them in. They stumbled onto the floor and felt collars latch on their necks. A light blue beam connected the two of them.

Lyrith got up and saw the collar, "What the fuck?"

Igneous stood up as well. Then a bone ape rose from the ground. He held two long bones in his hand and his body covered the half of the room. He turned to the two of them. His bony hands clutched the two bones.

Igneous backed up and asked, "What is going on?"

"No clue." Lyrith spotted four levers and two on each side of the wall, "See those two levers on each side? I take the left and you take the right."

They bent low and began to run. They both gagged as the collars pulled them together. They fell on the floor.

Igneous stood up, "Well, that didn't work."

"Great, now what?" Lyrith asked as he stood up as well. His red eyes narrowed at the approaching dead ape. The ape swung at them and his giant bone phased through the beam. The blue light still appeared unharmed.

Igneous said, "These collars are still on!"

Lyrith saw the ape swing his hand. It took the ape a second to pull back and attack. The bones also dragged along the ground. The bony body lowered his head from hitting the ceiling and his legs were crouched.

Lyrith said, "Hey, Igneous! Try to hit the switch on the right side. I got this."

"You sure, Lyr?" Igneous asked.

"Just go! Great at fighting, remember?"

Igneous ran to the switches.

The ape took a swing at him but Lyrith clawed the bone. He pulled back his bone. His grip grew tight around the bone and he swung his bone. Lyrith dodged. His claws pushing against the ground and above the bone. He avoided swing after swing.

The ape kept at it. Lyrith jumped bone after bone. His body rigid after each jump. Then another bone knocked him out to the left side of the wall. He saw the red dragon thump along side as well. The latter who shook his head and took off to the switches on the left.

The ape raised his bone. The bony hand quivering. Then, it paused. It bent his knees forward. The whole body shaking until it began to fall apart bone by bone onto the floor. The bones turned to a pile as they stacked up on each other.

Lyrith clutched his chest. He shoved himself off the floor. He yelled, "Couldn't you have done that any faster!"

"I couldn't do much with your collar pulling me back." Igneous said. Their collars' light dissipated. Each of them unlatched around their necks and flew to opposite side of the walls.

They stared at them. Then Lyrith said, "So, that is what happens when we finish this trial."

Igneous replied, "How about we get out of here before the bone ape wakes up again?"

"Yeah."

They both headed out the last door of the trial. They followed along another long path to the bright light outside. They stepped into the grassy forest. Lyrith took a long whiff of the air.

He said, "Never thought I miss being outside more than I would do home."

Igneous gazed at the large city of Warfang in the distance, "Yeah, but what are we going to tell our parents?"

Lyrith followed his gaze. His claws loosened from clutching the ground. His legs bent forwards and he flopped to the ground. He muttered, "Well, we're done for."

Author's Notes:

This is supposed to be a fun what if scenario. It's not supposed to be serious or the like. Another interesting fact is that Igneous could cuss. He only does it if the situation is serious. If you consider what he's going through right now, I think it's appropriate.

Dardarax's Characters:

Lyrith

Igneous


	8. The Toll of Parent's

Inferna tapped the wooden table with her red claw. The living room turned quiet. She glanced at the black dragon across from her. She straightened up on her chair and asked, "What did you say, Cynder?"

The black dragon replied, "I said that I need you to watch over Igneous and Savron, Inferna."

Inferna paused. She gave a long look at her and asked, "Why me? Why not literally anyone else? How about Terrador, Cyril, or even Volteer."

"As much as I wish I could do that, that isn't possible. The rest of the guardians are busy making peace talks with the dragon kings for the other races. Spyro and I need to follow them up for political advantage."

"Okay, Ember and Flame then!" Inferna said.

"I still can't do that. They're out to retrieve food. They said that they will come back tomorrow." Cynder replied.

"So, that leaves only me then? I have to watch over the two of them by myself."

"Correct. I'm trusting you to watch over them. Can you please do this, Inferna?"

Inferna replied, "Is there really no other way? Someone else who can do this?"

Cynder went for the door, "Not really. Good luck, they can be a handful."

Inferna slumped down on her chair. She turned to the wooden door of the room. Her claws moved on the table and she pushed herself upwards. Two kids? No problem. She never had to take care of at least one her whole life. How bad can two be?

She moved towards the door. She stood upright. She has to show some authority. Parents do that sort of thing, right? Yeah, just like leading an army. Think of those two children as soldiers being recruited and everything would be just fine.

She entered the bedroom. Two dragons laid on each bed. A purple dragon on the right bed and the red dragon on the left bed. The latter one shut his eyes and his arm hung limp to the side. The purple dragon held a map and he began to draw and write all over it.

Inferna said, "Savron?" The purple dragon lifted his head, "Igneous?" The red dragon yawned and he opened his eyes.

The light shined through the bed room window. Savron got off his bed and onto the wooden floor. Igneous rolled off to the side and put one leg after the other on the floor. They both turned to her.

Inferna stood still. They were looking at her. Their round, wide eyes were looking at her. What should she say? Their parents left and she was in charge? Would they cry? They would cry. She needed to sugarcoat this, "So, you two. Have you ever heard of The Chicken That Lost His Head? I found that book when I was young."

Igneous took a step back and Savron's eyes grew wide. Was this right? Inferna thought. They seemed to like it. She did find that book under the ruins of a library and it may have been in the dark fiction section. Igneous who seemed to be backing up and getting into a stance. Inferna would call it cowering if it wasn't for the sparking flames in his mouth.

Savron said, "That sounds awful!"

Oh, right, they can talk. Inferna knew that long ago. Their stares made her body shiver, but she soon stopped. She doesn't have to carry this conversation herself. She stepped forward as the wood creaked underneath her. She told Igneous, "Don't worry, I won't tell the story. You can relax now, right?"

Igneous paused. His flames died down and he shut his maw. His legs unbent and he made his way beside Savron. He stood a few feet away from Inferna.

Inferna asked, "What do you two usually do all day?"

"Do nothing." Igneous replied.

Savron added, "Be grounded."

That didn't sound right. Inferna wouldn't want her children to stay cooped up all day. What good was that? She asked, "How about I take you two on an adventure?"

Savron took a running start to her. He stopped to look into her eyes, "Really! You mean that? We can go on an adventure?"

"Of course, where do you want to go?" Inferna replied.

Savron grabbed his map. He placed it on the floor. If Inferna didn't know Savron made this map, she would assume that a skilled adventurer made it with the bare minimum of supplies. Everything from the city to the forest had been outlined with different color marks. Blue marker for potential escape routes in the city. Grey marks for the trade routes. Green marks for the paths that were crossed often. The red marks leading to waterfalls, ruins, and caves. The map was drawn with wavy colored lines.

Some of the lines seemed to be crude. Despite this, you are able to understand it with one glance at it.

Inferna asked, "Is this how you're able to escape the city over and over again?"

"Yep! Where do you want to go first?" Savron replied.

"Hm, oh, right." She grabbed the map. She looked over it. Savron would want to go to a cave. Adventurers love caves. It's a mine full of treasure! This adventure had to be worthwhile. Still, all of the caves look the same on the map. She pointed to one, "This one!"

"Oh! Dusky Harrowing Cave! Weird name. But still, nice choice." Savron said.

Igneous replied, "We haven't been there, right Sav?"

"It's a new adventure."

Inferna kept her eyes to the map. Of course, she had to choose the worst cave of all time. A name like that sounds dangerous enough. Still, she had to go with it. She set herself in this trap and she has to see this through. Like, a responsible adult. Why was being responsible so hard?

She nodded and said, "Cool! This adventure is going to be great. When should we go?"

"We have to pack some gear first, right?" Igneous headed to a nearby chest. He grabbed a few red crystals and put it into a brown bag he found on the floor. Inferna saw him pick it up. Weren't they nervous? They might end up dead or even worse.

Inferna paused. Spyro and Cynder definitely taught them the concept. Despite how soon she thought this may be, it was probably the right choice to teach them to be afraid of certain creatures. If so, then they would be more cautious, right?

Savron yelled, "Onward! To adventure!"

Or maybe not. Inferna saw them run out of the door and into the living room. She took after them. She rushed through the house and outside the door. She caught up with them as they were running through the street of Warfang.

Several dragons glanced at the running trio, but they went back to work as soon as they saw Inferna. They left the city gates and into the forest.

Muck and small mushroom lights cleared Inferna's vision. Everything fell silent. No more glances or yelling of dragons in the city. The leaves let little sun light fall into the forest. Mud and all sorts of branches fell on the floor.

Inferna saw the two young dragons looking up and down at the trees. She asked, "Where are we supposed to go?"

"This way." Savron said. He lead the group.

Inferna saw Igneous trudging close to her. The little red dragon moving through the mud and branches. Inferna asked, "Hey, Igneous, are you feeling okay?"

Igneous replied, "I'm good. This is standard stuff. The sooner, the better. But still, are you sure you want to go?"

Inferna paused. She had to run up to him to catch up. She said, "Of course I want to go! You two are going on this adventure and I want to watch over you."

"Well, it's really dangerous. There are all kinds of monsters in those caves."

Inferna didn't know how to respond. The way he spoke to her felt off. She can't place her claw on it. She said, "Don't worry about me, Igneous. I faced plenty of situations like this before."

"You have?"

Inferna continued, "All the time. When Malefor was still sending his army after us, I protected multiple settlements from his apes. So, don't worry. You're safe with me."

Igneous's shoulders dropped a little and his footsteps grew more frequent. His back straightened up. He said, "I'm glad you're here then."

Inferna saw him look up at her. She found herself straightening up as well. Somebody was looking up at her. Sure, it may have been a small compliment, but it felt nice once and awhile to know somebody thought she was responsible.

They made it to the Gloom Dulling Cave or what ever it was called. Inferna knew it was bad. She heard the name and it sent red lights all over her head. Still, she had to watch the kids. Her first time being completely responsible for someone and she isn't going to mess it up.

Savron said, "The Dusky Harrowing Cave. Let's head on in."

Oh, that was its name. Inferna went in as well as the other two dragons.

Light faded until everything went dark. Her claws touched the damp stone that sloped down into the cave. Her size didn't matter as the cave kept one feet away from her the whole way through. She still had to bend her head to go through.

She spotted nearby torches and lit them up with her fire breath. The whole cave brightened. Rails went from left to right or right to left. Most of them on wooden bridges. Some of them built along the stone ground. Savron and Igneous saw the rails.

The former saying, "Woah, this place is so cool. Did the apes build all this?"

Inferna examined the rails. Apes or moles could have built these tracks. Both races are skilled in this kind of craftsmanship. She said, "Hard to tell. Few races can build these sort of tracks. Let's stick together and be on the safe side."

"Really? That makes it extra rare then! Come on, we might find treasure here!" Savron told them.

Inferna replied, "Wait, Savron. How about we take it slow on this adventure? You know, look around the area and see if there are any dangers."

Savron paused. He looked straight at her.

Igneous said, "Yeah, maybe we should listen to her, Savron. She faced situations like this before."

Savron glanced between them. He moved behind them and said, "Fine, you win. Inferna. Lead the way."

Inferna followed along the tracks. It lead them into an even narrower cave. She had to keep her footsteps closer and her head still bent the same way she came in. Igneous followed close behind her and Savron a bit behind the small red dragon.

They made it deeper into the cave and reached another room. It was a large enough square space for Inferna to lift her head again. There were tracks built through the stone walls and they lead to different places as they built off into the distance. Inferna saw these tracks and said, "They have a whole system down here!"

Savron added, "Yeah, they do. It's mostly to keep in contact with other apes. It's also used to send weapons to nearby underground bases."

"How do you know all this?" Inferna asked.

"Read it in a book of adventuring."

"No, wait. That doesn't sound right. How can you know all this and still barely get past school."

"Well, I don't know. School's boring, I guess."

Inferna said, "I guess we should make it more interesting. Sounds impossible, but I'll find a way.

Savron took a step forward. Inferna placed a claw in front of him and said, "Wait, we don't know if there is any traps in here."

"Oh, come on, Inferna! What good would it do if they placed traps in their own base?"

Inferna looked around the room. Tables had maps all over them. Steel maces and steel axes hung on the racks on the walls. Inferna replied, "Okay, fine. Don't go near the weapons."

"Okay, Inferna." Savron said.

"Also, careful of any large rocks!"

Igneous answered, "We will."

"Make sure to not touch anything that seems dangerous!"

Savron headed off to the maps on the table, "Okay, sure, Inferna. You also might want to look at this."

Inferna went to him. She saw that the map had a system of all the underground rail routes. Most of it lead to other sections of the cave. She looked through the whole map and said, "They have a whole system down here."

"That means a lot more caves to explore!" Savron yelled.

His purple body shook. A wide-ear splitting grin appeared on his face. He began to take off into the distance, but Inferna grabbed his arm.

The large red dragonness said, "Wait, we don't know what's down here."

"That's why we need to find out!" Savron said. His arm pulled against her.

Inferna said, "How about we check around here. There may be more stuff that we missed."

Savron paused. His body stopped shaking in place and his body drooped down. He didn't say anything and went to the nearest treasure chest.

Inferna watched him go. She was being responsible, right? Any other time, she would have let him go down with her permission and if she could follow him. What she felt wasn't important right now. Still, she never seen Savron look like that. Was she doing something wrong?

She went to the other side of the room where Igneous was scavenging the armor left on the floor. She asked, "Hey, Igneous. Can I have a moment if you please?"

Igneous nodded. He dropped the armor and followed her into another room of base.

Inferna shut the door behind him. She slumped down on the door and asked, "What am I doing wrong, Igneous? I'm doing everything I'm supposed to, right?"

"What? What are you doing wrong?" Igneous asked.

"Well, Savron. He seems more out of it than usual."

"That's the look he gets whenever Cynder talks to him after an adventure. You get used to it overtime."

Inferna replied, "What if I don't want to get used to it? Ugh, I sound really whiny. It's just disheartening to see him like this."

"From my experience, I think you're doing fine." Igneous said. He sat beside her. "Sure, you're telling Savron off for attempting to do something stupid. Everybody has to get told that one point in their life. Maybe, you should ease up a little?"

"What? I haven't been harsh on Savron the whole time."

Igneous continued, "Yeah, I do agree on that. Maybe don't tell him off for everything he's trying to do. Sure, you don't want him to get hurt. It's just Savron's way of learning. He needs to grow from this. He can't learn or have fun if you block off every chance he has. That's why I tend to go with what's happening."

Inferna fell silent. Igneous's words ringing through her mind. She laid back against the door. She said, "For a kid, you really know more about this stuff than I do."

"Hey, I've got to adapt quickly. Savron knows how to take an adventure for a sharp turn."

A voice yelled from out of the door, "Um, guys! There may be something you should look at!"

Igneous and Inferna heard Savron's words. They scrambled off the floor and headed out of the door. They turned to one of the chests which turned a bright purple. Inferna ran to Savron's side. She asked, "What happened?"

"One of the amulets in the chest was glowing!" Savron said.

Inferna asked, "Did you touch it?"

"No! I'm not that insane! It must have activated when I opened the chest!"

Then, the weapons were all shrouded in purple light. They began to fly across the room and around them. Igneous, Inferna, and Savron took to each others side. They watched as the tools began to form together. Armor formed to make a body and they held the maces in their glove.

Soon, more armor began to form bodies. They held maces, swords, axes, and daggers.

Igneous muttered, "Huh, flying equipment. I never thought I'd see that in my whole life."

"We should have expected it to be honest." Savron replied.

Inferna stepped in front of them, "Okay, you two. You know how to defend yourselves, right?"

Savron said, "The first thing our parents have ever taught us."

Inferna tensed as the armors drew nearer. They held their weapons towards them and waved it left to right. Inferna blew fire towards them. It dissipated as they drew closer with small singes. They threw an axe towards Igneous who ducked low and clawed him to pieces. The latter said, "Looks like fire is not an option!"

The tools flew higher and swirled around them. Savron opened his maw wide. A gust of wind forming and pushed the equipment back. A green mace dripping with liquid flew in from the side and scraped his shoulder.

Inferna yelled, "Savron! Are you alright?"

"Fine, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." Savron wiped the blood off his shoulder.

Inferna saw the amulet hovering behind all the equipment. She aimed a shot and blasted it with fire. The amulet shuttered. Then it moved back into place. She needed to get closer for a better and more powerful shot.

Then she saw that most of the armor blocked her way. They stacked against each other in a line. Most of them refusing to move out of the way. They formed a large circle in the room. Bottom line, there was no way that the armor is going to let her pass. What to do?

She noticed the armor took a staggering step forward. Their legs taking a wide step apart. She stared between them for a moment. She said, "Savron, Igneous! Can you slide beneath them?"

Savron asked, "What?"

"Aren't we going to get shredded by those swords?" Igneous asked.

"I'll take their attention. Don't worry about that. You two have to destroy the amulet."

Savron said, "Let's do it then."

Savron and Igneous ran up to the armor pieces and slid beneath one of them. Inferna saw a sword slide a bit over Savron's head. Did she do the right thing? Were they going to die?

The armor turned behind himself. He raised a sword to swing. Inferna blasted a fireball to his back and he turned back to her. The red dragonness stood her ground. Swords and maces flew from left to right. She dodged all of them. She ducked, sidestep, and leaped forward.

Savron and Igneous charged their elements. They both charged their flame blasts and they blew a straight line of fire against it. It blew up to pieces. Then, all the armor fell to the floor. Savron clutched his arm and fell to the floor.

Inferna ran to his side. She asked, "Savron, are you okay?"

"I don't know. It was just a small scrape." Savron replied. He clutched the wound on his arm.

Igneous took a closer look, "It's poison."

Inferna saw the wound. Green liquid dropped from the side and onto the floor. She carried Savron on to her back.

The purple dragon said, "Inferna, I'm fine. It's just a little poison. I can still walk."

"Nonsense, Sav. I'm carrying you back and that's final." Inferna said.

Igneous gave her a small smile, but she kept her gaze on the purple dragon. Savron shook his head but laid back. His arm hanging to the side. They made their way out of the cave and back into the city.

Everybody saw the purple dragon laying on Inferna's back. She said, "Everything is fine. Please, return to what you were previously doing!"

All the citizens acknowledged her words and turned away from them. They headed to the nearest hospital. A large stone building stood like the rest of the other buildings, except it has the huge red letters which spelled out hospital.

They headed on in. Inferna went to the nearest desk and asked, "Can we see one of the doctors, please?"

The grey dragonness looked up from her clipboard, "What seems to be the problem, Ms. Inferna?"

Inferna put down the purple dragon in front of her. The clerk took a closer look at the purple dragon and noticed the small wound, "Oh, don't worry. It's a minor bit of poison. We'll take him to the doctor and we'll see what she can do."

The clerk called over a nearby yellow dragon who brought Savron further into the hospital. Inferna and Igneous sat in the waiting room.

The large red dragonness paced around the white room. She noticed that the flower on the pot held still. The lights never dimmed once. Her steps echoing through the room and Igneous taking a nap on a nearby seat.

The latter said, "Inferna, can you please stop? I can barely get any rest due to that pacing."

"Don't you care about what is happening to Savron? What happens if something terrible happens to him?"

"They said it was minor, Inferna. Besides, haven't you lead a group of dragons during the war against Malefor? Surely one of them has been poisoned and survived much worse."

"But Savron's a child! It may be a lot worse than we might expect."

Igneous laid back down on his seat, "You worry too much. Savron and I survived much worse than this. You only need to relax."

"Maybe you worry too less." Inferna replied.

"Nice comeback."

The clock on the wall ticked. Each click tensing Inferna's legs and her back over and over. The receptionist behind the table glanced over at her. She returned back to her work. Inferna kept turning to the door where Savron lay. Maybe she can check on him one more time. Would she mess something up? Were the nurses untrained unlike the ones she knew? She should've waited awhile longer to reach more trained nurses.

Then, Igneous groaned in his pillow. His red claws throwing it across the bench. He sat straight up. He said, "Okay, it seems like sleeping isn't an option anymore. Inferna, sit down."

"What? You can't tell me what to do." Inferna said.

"Sit. Down."

Inferna glared at him. Then she slumped into a chair beside Igneous. She said, 'Okay, fine. What is it?"

Igneous replied, "You're wasting too much energy. Look, if Savron's really in danger, you wouldn't be able to do anything if you already tired yourself out. I get it, it's tough waiting for Savron. I know. I have to spend every day of my life worrying about his life. Angry parents, troubled issues, and dangerous monsters. I've seen it all."

"So, what's the point of all this?" Inferna asked.

"I'm saying that you need to have a little trust if you want to stop yourself from going insane. Being a responsible parent doesn't mean you have to watch over his every action his entire life. There's not really a right way or wrong way to being a responsible parent. If you want Savron to trust you, you need to trust him back."

Inferna glanced over at him. The small red dragon stared back at the door where Savron was sleeping. They sat in silence and waited for Savron's cure to be over.

The sun nearly set. Savron stepped out of the room. He saw Inferna sitting on the bench as Igneous laid his head against her lap. The red dragonness turned to him and asked, "You feeling any better?"

Savron replied, "Yeah, the wound has been patched up and the poison subsided."

Igneous raised his head a little. He turned to the two of them, "Heading home?"

Inferna lifted him off her lap. She said, "Yep, you freeloader. Let's head home."

"When did you two become close friends?" Savron asked.

Inferna replied, "Friends? He practically did nothing the whole trip!"

"Yeah, essentially. You two probably did most of the work."

Savron said, "Well, how about we go? I'm too tired to do anything else."

"Same here." Igneous said.

"Weren't you sleeping earlier?" Inferna asked.

Igneous replied, "Hey, I'm always down for sleeping. You can never get tired of it."

Dragons passed by them as they headed home. A few of them said that it was great to see the purple back in action and that they never seen a guardian up close before. They arrived back home. Inferna made Savron and Igneous shower and helped them into their respective beds.

She went downstairs and slept on the couch. Then, the door banged a few times. She got up from her couch and opened the door.

A large red dragon stood beside a large pink one. Inferna said, "Wow, you're back early."

"I wanted to see how Igneous and Savron were doing as quickly as possible." The pink dragon said.

The red dragon added, "Ember wouldn't stop worrying if we didn't come back soon."

The pink dragon replied, "Quiet, Flame."

Flame said, "Speaking of which. How are the two little rascals doing? They weren't too much, are they?"

"Not at all." Inferna replied.

Ember and Flame looked at her for a minute. Nobody said a word. Then, Inferna asked, "What?"

"Really? I do know that they can be a handful of times." Ember said.

Inferna answered, "I know, that's what makes it so exciting."

"That's true. Thank you, Inferna." Flame said. He went on in beside Ember.

Inferna went out of the room, "No problem."

She continued through the street of the city. Who knows. Maybe having a child wouldn't be so bad. If they were quarter or half as interesting as Savron and Igneous, then it wouldn't be so bad.

Dardarax's Characters:

Inferna

Savron

Igneous

Insomniac Games or Activision:

Spyro

Cynder

Flame

Ember


	9. Frigid Encounters

The ice dragon stepped a foot into the temple. Dragons of varying sizes glanced at him and rolled their eyes before leaving. Some of them bumped into him and ran off without a word. Sleet dropped his history and biology books. He saw some of the dragons opening doors and heading into the classrooms. He picked up the fallen books on the ground. His body shivered under some of the dragons' gaze as he went past them.

He reached one of the doors. It read science lab in big letters.

He opened the door. A giant grey dragon saw him and he placed down his chalk. Diamond necklaces covered his neck and his orange eyes flipped at rapid speeds. His own horns twisted and lead down into straight lines beside his head.

"You must be Sleet, right?"

The ice dragon nodded. His body relaxing and his eyes on the white horns. He noticed that all of the students stared at him and he tensed again. The grey dragon noticed his stare.

He said, "Don't worry, Sleet. The horns might be a little shocking, but I get that look from everybody. Everybody in the classroom call me twirly horn and such."

"It looks great on you, Arol!" A purple dragon yelled from the back.

Arol replied, "Thanks audacious eggplant. You wish that you could have this much style."

The whole class snickered. Some behind and to the left of the purple dragon patted him on the back and gave him a few high fives. The latter returned the high fives and relaxed in his chair.

The teacher replied, "Okay, that's enough joking around. Everybody, I would like you all to meet Sleet. He's our newest student."

"Hello Sleet." The whole class replied. All of them spoke at once, except for one voice that said, "Neat, he seems cool."

The teacher said, "Go on, Sleet. Find another chair."

The ice dragon went forward around the room. Beakers sat on top of tables. Test tubes and other books also rested on the table. Some of the dragons whispered when he passed and he noticed an empty seat beside the purple dragon that spoke earlier. The latter patted the seat beside him and laid back on his chair.

The ice dragon moved past the chairs to him. He took a seat and placed his book on the table. The teacher began to explain the subject to the whole class. He spoke of solutions and solubility. He went to each of the students asked them a question. He would sometimes pat them on the shoulder if they got the answer right.

Sleet stared at the teacher and he flipped through the pages of the book. His eyes shifting between them and he would scribble a note.

The purple dragon beside him tapped him on the shoulder and asked, "Nice to meet you, Sleet. I'm Savron."

The purple dragon held out a claw. Sleet took it and said, "Um, nice to meet you too."

He turned back to the grey dragon in the middle of the class. His claws flipping through the pages again. Savron laid back on the seat and had his eyes on the teacher the whole time. His chair arched backwards.

Sleet asked him, "Are you paying attention at all?"

"Um, yeah. What do you think I'm doing?" Savron replied.

The teacher drew on the chalk board about H2O and how water is the universal solvent. Sleet turned away from the purple dragon. His claws turning page for page at what he said. Then, the teacher said, "That's all. Good luck, students. You may choose your own lab partner for this project."

Sleet dropped his pencil. His body stuck in place. He looked around the room to see dragons standing up and talking to others. His eyes moved from left to right. All the dragons went up to their own groups and most of them already paired up. Then a purple claw tapped his shoulder. He jumped.

Savron said, "Woah, ease up. I just wondered if you want to pair up."

"I mean, sure that sounds fun. But, you also seem to be nonchalant. No offense." Sleet replied.

"None taken. It's much better picking someone you know besides picking someone at random."

"I don't know. We haven't really known each other for long." Sleet look around and noticed that most dragons already had their partners. He said, "Fine, fine. We can partner up."

"Cool."

They left the room together. They wandered through the halls. Sleet noticed the increasing dragons entering the hall. Blue, white, orange, and red scales filled his vision. His eyes latched on the only purple and he huddled close to him.

Savron said, "Dude, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Sleet mumbled. He pulled away from Savron, but he kept an inch distance to him.

"Um, no need to apologize. Just why did you pull close to me all of a sudden."

Sleet said, "I've just never seen this many dragons around."

"Eh, well, it's cool. They would be insane if they tried anything with a purple dragon around."

"Well, it's still nerve wracking. How about we leave? Like, right now."

Sleet dragged Savron out of the hall. They left the large temple and entered the city district. Dragons roamed around and they spoke to other dragons about trade. A few small dragons ran around as they went up the temple steps and down again. They would tackle each other and ran off as far away from each other as they possibly can.

Buildings extended to the skies as their orange bricked walls stood over them. Orange stone embedded into the ground as a few dirt patches stood alone with trees that grew tall. The dandelions and roses grew along the patches of dirt.

Sleet took a seat on the bench near a water fountain. The water flowed from stone dragons' maws as they went through a drain and continued the cycle again. Savron sat beside him. They both sat in the middle of the city district where most dragons talked to vendors about the new trade. Sleet still curled in his seat as he noticed the dragons.

He said, "There are still a lot of dragons."

"Chill. What do we need for the project."

"Um, two beakers, four measurement cups, a thermostat, one large serving spoon and a small serving spoon."

Savron leaned back on his bench as he watched the small dragons run past him. One of the young dragons kicked a ball to him. Savron kicked the ball back.

Sleet asked, "Um, Savron? Are you listening?"

"Hm? Yeah, two beakers, four measurement cups, a thermostat, and something with spoons."

"Wow, that's almost all correct. I'm impressed."

Savron said, "Don't be snarky. Come on, let's find some vendors who sell that kind of materials."

They asked around. Most of the dragons pointed to one of the vendors. A light blue dragon waited behind a wooden stand which held a green cloth to shade him from above. He saw the Sleet and Savron heading towards him and asked, "What could I do for you two?"

Sleet asked, "Can I have two beakers, four measurement cups, a thermostat, one large measuring spoon, and a small measuring spoon, please?"

"Sure, that would be two hundred gold."

Sleet paid the gold. His money clinking as it hit the wooden stand.

He went back to find Savron sitting on the bench. He said, "I've got all the supplies. Let's go."

"Sweet." Savron got off the bench and followed him back into the temple. The corridors were filled with dragons.

Savron and Sleet made their way through then a red dragon shoved into Sleet. The ice dragon clutched the bag close before it fell on the floor. The red dragon moved on without saying anything. His eyes kept forward.

Then, Sleet yelled, "Watch where you're going!"

The red dragon turned to him. He replied, "Oh, I never noticed you there."

"Well, are you going to apologize?"

The red dragon said, "Why don't you make me."

Sleet froze on the spot. He noticed all the dragons turning to stare at him. Some of them whispering and mumbling. The dragons crowded the two of them into a circle. There seemed to be no room for him to run if he wanted to. His body tensed and his legs stuck to the concrete floor. He shut his eyes as the red dragon drew near.

Savron stepped in front of Sleet. He said, "Why don't you bother someone else? I'm pretty sure beating up a new dragon wouldn't raise your reputation, Torch."

Sleet looked up. He saw the red dragon freeze up as well. His red claws taking a step back. He replied, "Well, that's true. You two aren't worth my time anyways."

He went through the crowd of dragons. He disappeared among them and the dragons moved on to the lockers or headed out of the hall. Some of the dragons glanced at Sleet before they shook their heads and went away.

Savron went up to Sleet, "You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm cool. Thanks for saving me back there." Sleet said.

"I wouldn't exactly call it saving. I'm pretty sure he did that to intimidate you. Does that to every new dragon. He's a prick if you ask me."

"Well, it's nice not to be humiliated on the first day."

Savron said, "Ain't that true. So, about that project?"

"Oh, right. Follow me to my room."

Savron nudged his shoulder. He asked, "Isn't that too soon? We haven't even had our first date."

Sleet flushed.

Savron replied, "I'm joking, I'm joking. Come on, let's hurry."

They rushed into the boys' corridor. They entered one of the rooms. A plain green bed was found in the room. On the wall hung empty wooden shelves. A small wooden table sat near one of the windows and the carpet was a plain green across the floor.

Savron said, "This place doesn't look different at all."

"That's because I just moved in."

"Ah, that makes sense."

Sleet placed the items on the table. Savron bounced on the bed and laid flat on it. He said, "Is that it?"

"That should be." Sleet looked at the objects. He took a longer look and he said, "I can't believe I missed that."

"Missed what?"

"I need fire for this to work. I need to go out to buy a stove." Sleet said. "What do you think, Savron?"

He waited. He asked again, "Sav?"

He turned around to see Savron looking at him as he blew a puff of smoke in the air. The puff of smoke flew out of the window as the purple dragon rolled to his stomach on the green covers.

Sleet replied, "Oh, right. You're a purple dragon. I somehow didn't think of that."

Savron got off the bed and went near Sleet. His eyes turned to the glass on the table. He said, "Okay, what am I supposed to do?"

Sleet poured a glass of water into the tube and held it up. He said, "Savron, I need you to blow underneath it to reach the right temperature. About ten Celsius higher than room temperature."

Savron steadied himself. His knees bent down and his straightened. He blew a gust of fire. Sleet placed it on the table and shook his claw. He yelled, "I said ten degrees higher. Not eighty!"

"Sorry, sorry! It went out all like that."

Sleet looked at Savron. He noticed the tense back and the far bent down knees. He said, "Relax, Savron."

"What?"

"You're too tense on the knees and back. It limits movement and control over your abilities." Sleet said.

Savron loosened his legs and his back. He said, "Thanks, Sleet. My parents keep reminding me of that, but it's hard to pay attention when there are axes swinging from the walls."

"That sounds rough."

"Tell me about it. Besides, how do you know a lot about posture?" Savron asked.

Sleet replied, "It's something I learned a while back in the book. Not that special really."

Savron stared back at the beakers. He let out a breath and his legs unbent a little. His eyes narrowed at the beaker. Sleet raised it higher and Savron let out a small flame. The beaker's water bubbled a little and Sleet rubbed a bit of sugar inside. He mixed the water.

Then, the sugar disappeared into the water. He glanced at it. He held up another beaker. He said, "Savron, can you please heat this one up as well."

Savron said, "Seriously? Another one?"

"Just do it, Sav."

Savron let loose another fire. The water bubbled like before and the sugar disappeared like last time. He placed the sugar in a non-heated glass. He mixed the sugar and water but it took a while longer to mix. Some of the sugar also built up on the bottom of the beaker. Small particles of sugar, but they remained visible in the cold water.

Sleet said, "I knew it, the sugar disappears faster if the water is slightly hotter and it also holds in more solute."

"If you knew this whole time, why did we do it?" Savron asked.

Sleet put down the beaker. He mumbled, "Well, I just had to make sure. You know, for science."

"Well, okay. Is there anything else we need to do?"

"Other than recording observations, nothing really."

Savron lead him to the door, "That took forever."

"You mean a few minutes."

"Still forever. Come on, I have to show you to my friends."

Sleet asked, "Really, so soon? I didn't have a chance to make myself look nice."

"You know, this place really doesn't need more nobles dressing up all fine and dandy. They'll like you the way your are."

Sleet let loose his shoulders and followed him through the hallway. They arrived to the cafeteria. Stone tables spread far and wide. Dragons took a seat on each of them and many of them were heard all around the cafeteria. Savron ran to the food court and accepted two trays of food.

Savron lead Sleet to one of the tables. They both took a seat as he laid down the food for each of them. Then, Sleet said, "I thought we were meeting your friends?"

"We are. They just need to get here."

They waited for a moment. Then two dragons went to their table. A green dragon and a red dragon. Both of them snickered as the red dragon elbowed the green dragon's shoulder. The latter whispered something to his ear and he pulled away from her to chuckle. Then, they both sat across from Savron and Sleet's table.

The green dragon saw Sleet and asked, "Who's the light blue dragon?"

"He's Sleet. Sleet, meet Tirren." Savron said.

Sleet held out a claw as the green dragon shook it. He added, "I'm Savron's lab partner."

Tirren said, "Well, I'm sorry for what you have to go through."

"Hey! I'm sitting right here!" Savron yelled.

"I know, that's why I said it."

Savron rolled his eyes. He whispered, "See, Sleet. This is what I have to deal with every day."

"They seem like good dragons." Sleet answered.

Savron mumbled, "Traitor."

The red dragon said, "Do you two need any help?"

Savron replied, "Not really, Igneous. Sleet helped me through the whole project. He basically carried me through the whole lesson."

Sleet noticed everybody at the table staring at him. He stuck to his seat. His claws gripping the chair and his back straightened. Everybody's gaze stayed on him. Their eyes staring at him for a long time. Igneous broke the silence, "Well, at least Savron has somebody to watch over him."

"It was no problem, really. Savron helped me find a stand to buy the materials and he let out a small fire to heat up the beaker." Sleet replied.

Savron said, "Thanks, buddy. Still, no need to give me credit I didn't earn. All I did was sit on a bench while you did all the work. Also, I'm pretty sure that other dragons helped find the stand."

Sleet began to eat through his food. Everybody else had done the same. Sleet eased his back. His legs hung off the side of the seat. It never been this peaceful after he left his home.

He turned to Savron. The latter placed the map on the table and pointed to different locations. Tirren turned her attention to her food, and Igneous ate but still looked at the paper. Savron laid a few coins on some of the caves and kept on adding more.

Sleet asked, "What are you three doing?"

Tirren said, "Another adventure. Interested?"

"An adventure? Where?" Sleet replied.

Savron said, "Anywhere. We can travel the caves, mountains, and forests. Wherever treasure is, we will find it!"

"I'm not sure, I'll be of much help." Sleet answered.

Igneous asked, "Help? I'm not sure you're getting the point of it."

Savron continued, "Yeah, the point of adventure is to explore. Sure, there might be dangers and such, but you know so much about combat situations that I'm sure you will be helpful!"

The purple dragon turned back to the map and continue to list out all possible locations. His chest pumped out and his smile wide. He kept on plotting with a pencil. Sleet watched him. His own body leaning over the map and looking around at it. He said, "Sure, I'll join if that makes you happy Savron."

Savron answered, "Of course, Sleet. After all, an adventure sucks if you're alone."

They ate the last pieces of steak and headed off the corridor. Tirren paused. She said, "Shoot, I forgot to finish the last bit of my homework."

Igneous asked, "Want me to help?"

"That would be great, Igneous. Come on, let's go." Tirren said. She dragged him off through the hallway.

Sleet and Savron were left alone. They began to move through the corridor. Few dragons ran around but they all moved into the same direction. Those dragons shoved through Savron and Sleet and didn't turn around to say anything. Then, the hallway was completely empty except for those two.

Sleet mumbled, "Where are they heading off to?"

Savron watched them go. He said, "I know, I can't believe I was going to miss it! Come on, Sleet. We have to hurry!"

"Where?"

"Typhous's duel. Come on, it's almost starting."

They ran through the temple. Sleet saw a bright light at the end of the corridor and saw dragons sitting and cheering from the sidelines. Savron headed to the sides around the stadium and grabbed the rails. He watched a grey dragon match up against a blue dragon and said, "Phew, not too late."

Sleet stood along with him. Seats filled up the round arena as behind each sitting dragon another platform raised a little higher. The dragons could look above another dragon's head as they could see from higher ground.

The grey dragon ran up along square stone stadium and delivered the first blow. The water dragon blew a hot steam of water from his blue mouth as it hit the grey dragon square in the chest. The latter staggered backed.

His paw wiping away the water to show a large red spot. His eyes narrowed and he shifted away in a gust of wind. His body flew across the ground as the blue dragon kept attempting to land a few shots. Each burst of water missed by an inch.

The grey dragon moved close and hit him straight across the face. The blue dragon barely had any time to recover as another paw slapped him across the floor and he tipped over the edge. His blue scales thumped against the ground as blades of grass stuck to him. The whole crowd screamed at the top of their lungs.

Sleet said, "That was fast."

"Well, it really wasn't much of a challenge for Typhous to be fair." Savron answered, "Might as well end it instead of appeasing the crowd. Still, he should add a little dazzle to be fair."

The grey dragon walked off the stadium. He rushed to the sidelines where Sleet and Savron sat. He ran up to the purple dragon. He asked, "Did you see that, Sav?"

Savron replied, "Yep, pretty spectacular, Ty. Finished a little quickly. I hope you aren't all that in all situations."

Sleet flushed a dark red. Typhous tilted his head. Savron winked at him. All three of them kept silent. Then, Typhous turned around and saw the blue dragon standing near them. He said, "Who is that, Sav?"

"Sleet. He is my lab partner." Savron replied.

"Nice to meet you, Sleet." Typhous said. He held out a claw.

Sleet shook it, "Nice to meet you, as well."

Savron asked, "How's that scarf coming along?"

Typhous turned back to him. He replied, "Well, it's almost done. I just want to make it as fashionable as possible."

"Cool, thanks."

Sleet whispered, "A scarf?"

"Yeah, I wanted him to make me one." Savron replied.

"Wow, how masculine." Sleet mumbled.

"Shut it." Savron said.

The light dimmed. The shadows reaching across the walls. Typhous said, "It's getting pretty dark around here. Why don't I walk us back to our rooms?"

"Sure." Savron said. They headed back into the temple.

Plenty of dragons ran up to Typhous and began to chatter all at once. Some pushing and shoving to get closer. Savron grabbed Sleet's claw and slipped through the crowd. Typhous spoke to some of them as they began to ask him about the match. Plenty of colors blended together. A few claws clutching onto his arm.

The crowd grew bigger. More dragons crowded the hallways to talk to him. Savron and Sleet stayed close to Typhous to avoid being squished among the crowd. Their wings crumpled to their sides as claws began to fold them and stretch them.

Then, Typhous slipped past. He grabbed Sleet and Savron by the arm and ran through the corridor. They kept going until all the dragons were out of sight. Typhous leaned against the wall and slumped to the ground. His eyes to the two of them.

He told them, "Sorry for dragging you into that mess."

"No worries. I'll just be glad to get to my room. Today has been very tiring." Sleet said.

They headed back to their rooms. Nobody spoke. Savron looked between the two of them. He asked, "Hey, you're coming on our adventure tomorrow, right, Ty?"

Typhous replied, "Well, of course. I've been meaning to ask you that anyways."

"Well, Sleet's coming. I just wanted to make sure you know that."

Typhous answered, "Cool, the more dragons that come, the less reckless you will be. Anyways, Sleet is pretty nice, too. So, that might be fun."

He stopped beside a door. He said, "See you guys later. I'm going to take a nap."

"See ya, dude." Savron replied.

Sleet added, "Hope to see you again."

They began to head down the corridor. They arrived at Sleet's door. Savron said, "See? Even Typhous wants you to come. If you don't like it, you can leave at any time. Nobody will judge you if you opt out the adventure."

"Thanks for the offer, Sav." Sleet said.

"No problem. See you tomorrow. It'll be fun."

Sleet shut the door. He headed off to his bed and flopped right on it. The light of the moon flickered as his eyes closed. His arms laid flat. His body and head nuzzled close to the bed. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad to go on an adventure.

Author's Notes: Sorry for the late submission. I don't really have an excuse so have it anyway. It's a bit of fun and I'm only wondering what happened when Sleet first met Savron.

Dark Legacy is owned by Dardarax

Dardarax's characters:

Sleet

Savron

Igneous

Tirren

Typhous


End file.
